Corazón de Marioneta
by Yami06 ni Hikari19
Summary: "Nada es suficiente, aunque creo tenerlo todo… ¿Qué es lo que me falta?"  Necesito ser salvado de mi mismo...
1. Corazón de Marioneta

CORAZÓN DE MARIONETA

Escrito por: Yami06

_Aclaraciones: Los personajes de esta historia son del grandioso Kishimoto. Si fueran mios, Itachi sería mi esposo._

_Este es el primer fic de Yami06 y el segundo (el segundo corazón mío, Hikari? XD) de nuestra cuenta. Esta idea es mía y agradezco de alma, vida y corazón que no la tomen sin mi autorización, si?_

_Bueno... ya... Pasamos a la historia_

* * *

><p>Primer capítulo:<p>

CORAZÓN DE MARIONETA

* * *

><p>"<em>Nada es suficiente, aunque creo tenerlo todo… ¿Qué es lo que me falta?"<em>

Tengo todo... Tengo esta gran mansión apartada de la ciudad, tengo esos autos lujosos en mi garaje, tengo una grandiosa fábrica de muñecas reconocida internacionalmente, tengo mi gran talento de marionetista que me lleva a hacer grandes show en los mejores lugares y por todo el mundo, tengo dinero y cuántas mujeres yo desee… sí, tengo todo lo que un hombre podría desear.

Entonces ¿Por qué me siento tan vacío por dentro? Siento que tengo un nudo en mi garganta y que un peso inmenso me aplasta el pecho horriblemente. Me estoy ahogando en mi propia soledad y tristeza por algo que no sé que es. Qué cosa tan desesperante es saber que falta algo en ti y no saber que es, es como si fuera incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa… estoy muerto, soy un muerto que camina entre los vivos.

Hoy, la noche de mi cumpleaños número 25, esa soledad se acentúa más que nada. Estoy encerrado en mi taller, intentando concebir una idea de algún hermoso diseño para alguna muñeca estilo victoriano. Intento dibujarla, pero solo horribles garabatos y ojos sin brillo es lo que sale. Tirado en mi silla, una copa de alcohol se desliza de mis manos y cae al piso haciendo un ruido demasiado estruendoso para el gran silencio que reinaba en aquellas cuatro paredes, me llevo una de mis manos a mi cabeza y acaricio mis rojizos cabellos, mientras cierro mis ojos y me recuesto al respaldar de la silla. Pasa algún tiempo… minutos o segundo… quizás horas… no lo sé. Sólo soy consciente del gran vacío que hay en mi pecho.

-Joven Sasori… ¿Puedo pasar? – Es la voz del hombre que siempre me ha acompañado desde pequeño, y que me ayudó a afrontar los distintos grandes problemas que se me presentaron en mis años de juventud jamás vivida.

-Pasa, Hiruko- Le contesté parándome de mi silla y dirigiéndome hacia mi escritorio, fingiendo que estaba trabajando. El hombre mayor y robusto abre la puerta y entra, me observa por un detenido momento, y yo también le observó fingiendo otra vez que estaba extrañado del porque me observaba.

-¿Se encuentra bien, joven? – Me preguntó el hombre Hiruko con preocupación.

-Estoy bien, Hiruko, solo un poco cansado de trabajar en estos nuevos diseños… no se me ocurre nada – Le afirmé observando los papeles en los que antes había dibujado unos cuantos bocetos, intentando hallar la belleza, inocencia, delicadeza, elegancia y bondad que quería yo reflejar en mis muñecas, fracasando en mi intento por encontrarla.

-Debería descansar, es tarde ya, cuando amanezca podrá continuar con su trabajo… Conciba y consulte ideas con su almohada entre sueños - Al escuchar las palabras de Hiruko, mis labios se torcieron en una mueca casi imperceptible que pocos podrían considerar una sonrisa, miré al hombre que estaba parado frente a mi del otro lado del escritorio, observándome, ahora sin mayores expresiones.

-Pero… prometí este diseño para la semana pasada y aún no tengo nada, debería terminarlo ahora, no importa si amanezco aquí… no quiero quedar como un hombre carente de palabra ante mis asociados y mis empleados… sabes que detesto mucho la impuntualidad y ahora yo mismo estoy siendo impuntual – Renegué como un niño de 6 años que le niegan un capricho.

-Sus empleados y sus asociados saben que no hay hombre que tenga más palabra que usted, joven Sasori, debería ir a dormir, tiene varias noches que no duerme bien, que duerme aquí en su taller. Debería cuidarse más, no descuide su salud. Además, si trabaja así de cansado como se ve no rendirá lo suficiente… tan solo mire esas ojeras que tiene en su rostro – El hombre era casi mi padre, siempre cuidándome, siempre protegiéndome. Ha sido bueno para mí que este hombre, mayordomo de mi familia, haya estado conmigo luego que mis padres fueran asesinados y mi abuela no haya podido con el dolor de perder a su hijo y se haya suicidado. Hiruko sostuvo uno de los papeles con garabatos en sus manos y lo observó detenidamente.

- ¿Es usted feliz, joven Sasori? – Me preguntó aún observando el diseño.

-Soy feliz, señor Hiruko – Le contesté de una manera que intenté fuera jocosa, aunque no creo haber logrado mi cometido. Dejé de sonreír al instante, de una manera casi inmediata mi mirada se perdió pensativa en el vacio… Divagando… Acabo de mentirle a Hiruko… Que pensamiento tan fuera de mí.

Le mentí, si, le mentí. Para ese hombre que había pasado conmigo tantas penas, el yo contarle que tengo un problema de soledad y melancolía sería una gran estupidez, tal vez y él lo considerara una estupidez después de todo lo que ha pasado, estas penas del alma decido soportarlas solo.

-Pues si usted es feliz, joven Sasori, debería descansar, porque dándole mi más sincera opinión, estas muñecas tienen cualquier estilo, menos el elegante de la época de la reina Victoria – Me contestó bajando el papel y observándome con una sonrisa. Yo solté de mi boca algo que podría asemejarse a una carcajada… no… no era eso, era más como un gemido de lamento hecho con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Está bien Hiruko, iré a descansar, pero tú también hazlo por favor, un hombre ya de 60 y algo de años no debería de estar despierto a las tres de la mañana – Le contesté caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Cómo podría yo hacerlo, si veo que hay algo que le aflige y que lo desvela por la noche, y siquiera permite que pueda realizar sus hermosos diseños que por años han posicionado a nuestra compañía como una de las mejores entre la venta de juguetes? – Me contestó con tan larga pregunta, mientras me seguía, ya casi llegábamos a las escaleras.

- A veces imaginas cosas muy raras, Hiruko – Le contesté con una falsa sonrisa, como me conocía ese anciano hombre – Que tengas buenas noches – Le dije ya subiendo las escaleras.

-Usted más, joven – Se despidió el igual, pude escuchar los pasos de él al alejarse hacia su habitación.

Llegué a mi habitación luego de subir pesadamente los escalones de mi casa, me quité los zapatos y los pantalones de tela, y aún con la camisa negra me arrojé en mi enorme y cómoda cama, quedándome dormido casi al instante, atrapado en un negro sueño. Un horrible sueño en el que me veía convertido en una inanimada marioneta con un hueco en el pecho, donde se supone debería estar mi corazón. Una inanimada, vacía y triste marioneta. Sólo ruego porque siga siendo sólo un sueño, y el despertar me traiga a la realidad de una soledad más humana, que pueda ser sanada por ese algo que me falta, y que ahora quiero encontrar.

* * *

><p>Y aquí terminó este primer cap!<p>

Si si, se que fue un poco corto, la verdad no soy buena escribiendo ni cosas largas ni cosas cortas XD. (Mi pobre Hikari es testigo y victima de ello) La verdad aun sigo dudosa sobre publicar o no publicar, tengo miedo al rechazo, a aburrirlos o a decepcionarlos haciéndoles esperar demasiado =(

Si ustedes se animan a dejarme su opinión en un review seré felíz x3 ! A ver... aunque sea uno si? No sean malitos conmigo tratenme suave que es mi primer fic. Mejor, denmen sus recomendaciones para mejorar :D

Perdonen todos los horrores, quiero decir... errores en la historia! :))

Ya por leerme y por dejarme reviews bonitos los amo ^^ n/n


	2. Sala de Urgencias

_Holas! Estamos aquí de nuevo. Yami06 presenta la segunda parte de esta historia._

_Primero que nada y antes que todo, quiero dar gracias a las 3 personas que me dejaron reviews: Utau Kagamine (El primer review, gracias! ^^) AlexandraG y a CAMyla... me hicieron feliz! :'D _

_Bueno, debo mencionar que esta historia está escrita desde la perspectiva de Sakura, pues los voy alternando. _

_Debo gritar al mundo que toda esta historia está dedicada a mi querida, hermosa y preciosa Hikari19... eres el amor de mi vida (?) _

_Solo queda decir que los personajes de esta historia son del Magno Kishimoto, pero la idea de la historia es toda mía mía mía, por favor no la utilicen sin mi autorización ^^ _

_Listo! _

* * *

><p><strong>SEGUNDO CAPITULO<strong>

**SALA DE URGENCIAS**

* * *

><p>Iba por mi tercera taza de café de la noche, sinceramente odiaba el turno nocturno en el hospital, más aún en la sala de urgencias. Yo siendo un médico cirujano y experta en tóxicos podría estar durmiendo a esta hora en mi casa, las 2:34 de la mañana, pero estoy aquí en la sala de urgencias del Hospital de Konoha; la razón del porque estoy aquí: Jamás he llegado temprano a trabajar, por lo tanto siempre me dan horas extras. Tomo otro trago de mi café bien cargado y sonrío un poco al pensar en lo poco responsable que soy.<p>

Fijo mi mirada en la taza desechable en la que antes estaba mi café, y al instante escucho mi nombre por el altoparlante que resonaba por toda la sala.

-Doctora Haruno, presentarse a la entrada de la Sala de Urgencias… Doctora Haruno, presentarse inmediatamente a la sala de urgencias – Se oyó decir la voz casi robótica de la mujer. Al instante me pongo de pie, y salgo a un medio trote por el pasillo hacia la entrada de la Sala de Urgencias, mi bata blanca bailaba alrededor mío siguiéndome los pasos.

Al llegar a la entrada, me encuentro con la espantosa escenas de una pareja casi muerta y aún desangrándose, el hombre con un hombro lacerado y la mujer con un profundo corte en el abdomen. Y un niño de unos 10 años que lloraba desconsolado con una horrible y profunda herida que le atravesaba la espalda, y unos cuántos vidrios grandes incrustados en sus muslos.

-Ocúpate del niño – Oí decir a mi compañero Naruto, que venía acompañado por Hinata y algunos enfermeros, y se encargaban de los adultos inconscientes. Yo de inmediato corrí hacia el niño, detrás de mi venían 3 o 4 enfermeros; en la misma entrada le di el tratamiento necesario para detener la hemorragia que había vuelto a correr luego de que los paramédicos le dieran los primeros auxilios antes. Más acomodados en el interior de la Sala de Urgencias, extraje los vidrios incrustados en sus muslos, desinfecté, tomé puntadas y vendé lo necesario para evitar más hemorragias o alguna infección. Luego pasé a su espalda y observé más detenidamente el corte que antes había limpiado la enfermera; más que un corte era como si algo le algo le hubiera desgarrado la piel, me lamenté un segundo mentalmente… por esto odiaba las Salas de Urgencias. Brindé los cuidados y tratamientos necesarios para la espantosa herida, y después de ello hice pasar al niño a una habitación para que se recuperara, e hice que le pusieran a dormir. Después de ir al baño y lavarme fui a ver al niño para cerciorarme de que se encontrara bien, siempre he temido a los errores médicos, por ello revisé sus agujas, sus vendajes, el suero… todo…

Los que me conocían siempre bromeaban conmigo por ello, dicen que tengo algún tipo de trastorno obsesivo – compulsivo, pero fue por un error médico que yo quedé sola en el mundo a una tierna edad, tal vez y sí haya quedado un poco marcada por eso.

Luego de salir de la habitación del niño, me quedé observándolo unos instantes a través del cristal, era realmente triste el que un niño a tan tierna edad tuviera que pasar ya por ese trauma físico y psicológico, y aún no sabía si había perdido a algunos de sus padres. En verdad era una cuestión lamentable.

Años atrás, en los que la inocencia no me dejaba ver más que un mundo de muchos colores, soñaba con convertirme en médico y acabar con todo el dolor del mundo, ser la salvadora total de la humanidad. Creo que aún hoy con 23 años sigo soñando con eso en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente, aunque después haya sido otra la causa que me movió a convertirme en médico.

Después de dejar de observar al niño a través del cristal, divagando en cosas sin importancia, decidí ir por otra taza de café. Debo admitirlo, soy una completa adicta al café, pero podría culpar por ello a la Dra. Tsunade, directora del Hospital, por darme estas horas extras en la Sala de Urgencia, cuando bien podía hacerme trabajar más horas en la Clínica, y así tal vez librarme de las otras labores que me daba la Dra. Shizune, directora del área de cirugía en el Hospital de Konoha. Resumiendo… soy una completa vaga. Me restriego los ojos, y arreglo mi cabello detrás de mis orejas mientras sonrío por las tonterías que pensaba a veces. Tomé una bolsa con 3 panes de un envase que estaba al lado de la gloriosa máquina que llenaba mi taza con café, y al terminar ésta me senté en la silla que estaba allí en esa sala; si, era la misma sala en la que me encontraba antes de ser llamada a la puerta de la Sala de Urgencias.

Me senté a esperar a mis dos amigos, Naruto y Hinata que estaban atendiendo a los dos padres de aquel niño, ellos saben que siempre que no esté haciendo nada, estaré sentada frente a la máquina de café. Pasaron los minutos, podía escuchar el reloj de aquella sala haciendo "clock, clock, clock…" con cada segundo que avanzaba, la verdad es que ese sonido no me gusta ni un poco, es como si martillara mi cabeza con el mazo del tiempo y me ponía boba… es decir, me entretenía escuchar ese sonido y me desconectaba del mundo, lo que significaba ignorar lo que estaba a mi alrededor, lo que igual significaba el disgusto de las personas que me hablaban.

Mientras pensaba en lo que el sonido del reloj producía en mi al hacer la mística tarea de contar el paso del tiempo, vi aparecer a mis dos amigos con el cansancio dibujado en sus rostros. Al llegar siquiera me dijeron "hola" y se sentaron a mi lado. Luego de dar otro sorbo a mi taza de café, me decidí a preguntar.

-¿Cómo están los padres? – Naruto respiró hondo.

-Los salvamos por poco, a la madre tuvimos que hacerle una resucitación por electroshock – Me contestó mi rubio amigo.

-Pero gracias a Dios ya están estables – Complementó la doctora de los ojos malva - ¿y el niño cómo se encuentra?

-El está bien, pero quedará con horribles cicatrices para toda su vida – Le contesté cancinamente.

-Era de esperarse, fue un accidente muy feo – Dijo Naruto mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas y restregaba su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Cómo ocurrió… quieres un café? – Le ofrecí mostrándole mi taza.

-Si – Él la tomó y dio un trago – Según la policía, el padre iba corriendo mucho, se durmió, se salió de la carretera, su esposa lo despertó, y el intento tomar el control, pero sólo derrapó, se chocó con otros autos y terminó dando varias vueltas para caer en una profunda cuneta.

-¿No hubieron más víctimas? – Volví a preguntar.

-Gracias a Dios no, sólo los otros autos golpeados, pero ninguna persona herida – Contestó Hinata, mientras observaba como me levantaba por otra taza de café – Sakura, deberías tomar menos café, sabes bien que no es bueno tomar tanto, afectará tus nervios… eso no es bueno si eres una cirujana.

-Estoy bien Hinata, no te preocupes – Le reproché, no era la primera vez que me lo decía.

-Nuestro turno terminará pronto, deberíamos ir por nuestras cosas. – Sugirió Naruto mientras se ponía de pie.

- Hinata, por favor, mi casillero está abierto, tráeme mi bolso mientras yo termino de tomarme esta taza de café…. ¿Sí? – Le pedí a Hinata con una sonrisa y ojos de corderito a punto de ser degollado. Ella me miró de una forma reprochadora.

-El mal por tomar tanto café es para ti, Sakura – Me dijo mientras se iba acompañada de Naruto, yo tomé eso como un sí. Los vi alejarse doblando la esquina, Hinata iba sostenida del brazo de Naruto mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro… Cierto, ellos había iniciado una relación hace algunos meses.

Ellos dos eran mayores que yo por 4 años, yo me había graduado antes de la universidad, y no es que yo haya hecho algún curso rápido para terminar secundaria, o me hubiera graduado en una universidad con una carrera de un año, no. Simplemente me adelanté a las cosas por un Certificado de Genio de nivel promedio que me permitió entrar al Jardín de Niños antes que los demás, y con dos años de estar estudiando medicina general, pude iniciar a especializarme en cirugía. Simplemente por eso, tal vez se oiga un poco afortunado, pero la verdad es que a mí me da igual todas esas cosas. Total, nada de eso parecía cierto si se conocía mi nivel de impuntualidad. Además, sólo estoy en mi período de pruebas, si apruebo puedo quedarme a trabajar en este hospital; si no apruebo… pues… tendré que vender dulces en las calles, porque no sé hacer más nada que esto. Recuerdo que siempre desde niña fui más dada a la medicina, más en el campo de los venenos, desde muy joven, tal vez diez u once años, empecé a incursionar en el mundo de los venenos, al ser de campo esto se me hacía muy fácil. Fui aprendiz de la doctora que trabajaba en mi pueblo, y ella era una experta en tóxicos.

Di otro sorbo a mi taza de café, pero un "¡ah!" se escapó de mi boca en señal de queja al ver que estaba vacía, pero en seguida escuché la voz de Naruto que me llamaba.

-Sakura, apúrate o te dejamos – Me dijo Naruto casi gritándome.

-Ya voy – Le contesté, deje la taza en la silla y los seguí a un medio trote, ya ellos se habían puesto a caminar.

Siempre nos marchábamos en el auto de Naruto a nuestras casas, ni Hinata ni yo teníamos autos. Ella es mi compañera en el apartamento que pagamos ambas, eso es porque ninguna de las dos somos de aquí de la ciudad de Konoha. Vivíamos en un edificio residencial llamado Rayos del Sol, en uno de los apartamentos superiores, un apartamento muy cómodo, no puedo quejarme para nada de él.

Naruto y Hinata venían conversando de cualquier cosa durante todo el camino, yo la mayoría del tiempo callaba. Eso era habitual en mí, yo soy una persona un poco más callada que el resto.

Al llegar, yo me bajé primero y avancé hacia el edificio, mientras dejaba a Hinata que se despidiera de su novio. Yo saludé al portero que estaba cuidando en la entrada del edificio, avancé hacia el ascensor, presioné el botón de ir hacia arriba, tuve que esperar un momento hasta que la puerta se abriera, entré en él y presione el 8, Hinata y yo vivíamos en el octavo piso de ese edificio. El ascensor empezó a subir, los ascensores no me gustaban demasiado porque me provocaban un leve mareo, pero la pereza por subir las escaleras hasta el octavo piso era mayor que el malestar del mareo. Miré por la ventana y vi que al otro lado de la calle el auto de Naruto aun estaba allí. Yo suspiré profundamente y me decidí a tomar un baño con agua caliente. Me dirigí a mi habitación, me desvestí y me metí a mi baño. Lavé mi rosado cabello, muchas personas no creen que mi cabello es rosado desde que nací, pero desde siempre mi cabello ha sido color rosa, y jamás cambiaré su color porque este me hace diferente al resto de las mujeres, no es que fuera una vanidosa o una persona que le gustara llamar la atención, simplemente es bueno ser diferente, aunque sea solo por el color del cabello. Recordé que mañana, o mejor dicho ahora, es mi día libre, no tengo que ir a trabajar. Fantástico, podré dormir hasta las dos de la tarde.

Salí del baño después de unos minutos, sintiéndome más relajada, envolví mi cabello en una toalla, y me dirigí a mi cómoda, de dónde saqué unas pantis y una pijama. Me vestí, me quité la toalla de mi cabello, y me tiré en mi cama, con pereza me cubrí con las sábanas y me acosté boca abajo, cerré mis ojos. Pasaron los minutos y no me dormía, ni escuchaba llegar a Hinata, me pregunto si dormirá hoy acá o en casa de Naruto.

Dejé de pensar en ello e intenté dormir otra vez, creo que el efecto del café aun seguía en mi cuerpo, tal vez si debería de hacerle caso a Hinata y tomar menos, pero no, porque por mientras esté en el turno nocturno no podría mantenerme despierta sin café, y la Sala de Urgencias siempre era muy activa. Cómo odio las Salas de Urgencias. En una Sala de Urgencia murió mi padre, en una Sala de Urgencias casi pierdo a mi madre, para perderla después por un error médico. Por tantas cosas feas que viví en los hospitales, tal vez lo primero que debería hacer es alejarme de ellos. Pero tal vez y aun en mi subconsciente tenga el estúpido sueño de acabar con todo el sufrimiento del mundo. Porque aspiro a llegar lejos en el campo médico, y poder cambiar el sistema desde dentro. Si, un sueño loco. Por mientras pensaba en estas ilusiones un poco imposibles, el sueño me fue atacando, sumiéndome en un profundo dormitar sin sueño… o tal vez la imagen borrosa que veía de mi fuera un sueño. Si… algo borroso, borroso, borroso… Borrosa e indefinida, como creía yo era mi existencia en este mundo.

* * *

><p><em>AlexandraG me pidió capítulos más largos, pero estos simplemente no salen! Pido a ella que me disculpe por eso :( <em>

_Yo ya tenía el capítulo listo, pero Hikari19 me dijo que era demasiado pronto para publicar, y encima cuando voy a hacerlo se me va de repente el internet y tuve 3 días sin el! due una tortura... T_T _

_Lo he publicado hoy tomándome un respiro de unos minutitos de lo agobiada que me tiene el colegio ! ToT_

_El siguiente capítulo si tendrán que esperar un poquito más de tiempo ^^ _

_Nos leemos pronto _

_** Yami06**_


	3. Divina Aparición

_Hola ! Yami06 aparece con otro capítulo de esta media historia!_

_Gracias a todos por leer ! Bueno creo que no tengo nada que decirles, alguna dudita me lo dejan en un review y apenas me paso por acá les contestaré._

_Otra vez decir que la historia es dedicada a mi Hikari19! Ella sabe que yo la amo con toda el alma, tanto como me preocupa que una supernova explote cerca de nosotros. _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, exeptuando Nene, son de Kishimoto. Creanme que si Naruto fuera mi historia habría más de un par de cosas diferentes. ¡E Itachi sería mío!_

* * *

><p>Capítulo Tercero<p>

**DIVINA APARICIÓN**

* * *

><p><em>Entro por una puerta de mi casa, en mi habitación que estaba casi en penumbras, observo el bulto que se balancea de un lado al otro.<em>

_-¡HIRUKO! ¡HIRUKO! ¡VEN ACÁ! ¡LA ABUELA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA MARIONETA! – Le grité a Hiruko con un poco de temor. El hombre que estaba en el primer piso me miró desde abajo, y al parecer alcanzó a ver el temor en mis ojos y subió las escaleras rápidamente, y llegó hasta dónde estaba. Al mirar hacia la habitación abrió los ojos de una manera desmesurada, y pegó mi cabeza hacia su cuerpo mientras me cargaba, evitándome ver._

_-¡NENE! ¡NENE VEN ACÁ! – Gritó Hiruko entrando un poco en pánico. La mujer corrió hacia dónde estaba Hiruko y me tomó en brazos._

_-Llévalo a tu habitación, yo iré a llamar a la policía… no le dejes salir, ¿entendiste? _

_-S-si señor… - Tartamudeó la joven mucama al ver el cuerpo de mi abuela balanceándose y la desesperación en los ojos de Hiruko, ella corrió hacia las escaleras, mientras Hiruko corría hacia el teléfono._

_-¿Porqué… Porqué mi abuela se ha convertido en una marioneta? – Empecé a llorar y a gritar desesperado, a la vez que pateaba, arañaba y golpeaba con mis pequeños puños de un niño de 8 años a la pobre doméstica - ¡SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA MARIONETA! ¡SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA MARIONETA! ¡ME DEJÓ SÓLO! … ¡SE CONVIRTIÓ EN MARIONETA! ¿¡PORQUÉ… PORQUÉ AHORA ES UNA MARIONETA! ¿PORQUÉ…? _

Y de repente abrí mis ojos sin sobresaltarme mayormente, mientras mi voz de cuando niño se perdía en mi triste sueño. Escuché al reloj despertador aún seguir con su totalmente insoportable "titi-titi". Le di un golpe un poco rabioso y me levanté de mi cama con mucha pereza, yo amaba dormir, aunque haya tenido ese sueño, que más que sueño era un mal recuerdo, me hubiese gustado poder seguir durmiendo. Pero no podía, hacía unos cuatro días que nadie sabía de mí en la compañía, por lo menos ya llevaba los diseños de muñecas victorianas para su evaluación, y si se aprobaba empezaríamos a producirlas. Sabía que cuando llegara a Akasuna Company tendría mucho trabajo acumulado, pero tuve la necesidad de desconectarme por un momento de ese lugar que me estresaba. Pase estos 2 últimos días diseñando estos modelos de muñecas, así que no fue una total desconexión. Luego de dar tantas vueltas para levantarme, me metí al baño y me lavé los dientes mientras esperaba a que la tina se llenara de agua tibia. Después de terminar de lavarme los dientes y esperar un momento más, me metí en la tina con agua tibia.

-Aaah ¡Maldición! – Me quejé mientras me levantaba rápidamente de la tina, si aun estaba medio dormido, pues me desperté enseguida, pues el agua de la tina estaba demasiado caliente, y salí corriendo hacia la regadera con agua fría,

-Rayos… rayos… rayos… maldición… - Maldecía mientras sentía el agua fría correr por mi cuerpo y aliviar poco a poco el ardor que me había provocado la condenada agua de la bañera. Después de unos minutos de estar bajo la regadera, salí de la regadera con una toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cintura. Al salir a mi habitación, encontré a una joven doméstica que Hiruko había contratado hace algunas semanas arreglando mi cama. Cuando ella me vio se sonrojo notablemente.

-Lo… lo siento… no sabía que usted estaba…. – Vi como bajó su vista hacia mi pecho y mi abdomen.

-Buenos días… Guren… - La interrumpí en un tono medio seductor antes de que terminara su frase.

-Bu-buenos días, joven Sasori – Tartamudeó ella al contestarme al saludo, levantando sus ojos y viéndome el rostro, para luego colocar su vista en el suelo – Disculpe el ser tan mal educada, no haber saludado al verle… - Lo último que dijo casi no pude entenderle, su voz se volvía más baja a medida que iba diciendo más palabras, hasta llegar a ser inaudible.

-No te preocupes, no hay problema – Le disculpé yo sonriéndole y pasando al lado de ella, hacia mi guardarropa, ella se quedó un momento sin moverse ni un centímetro, luego se giró a verme.

-Le dejo, para que se vista – Ella caminó hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

- Ah… Guren… - Le llamé yo, ya había llegado a la puerta y se había girado a verme – Por favor, ahora dejas ir el agua de mi tina de baño… no la utilicé en realidad, estaba muy caliente – Le sonreí de medio lado, ella se sonrojó un poco más - ¿Podrías ahora, hacer eso… por favor?

-S-si… como usted diga, joven Sasori – Ella salió y cerró la puerta rápidamente tras de sí. Ya solo en mi habitación reí para mi mismo por la manera en que jugaba con la empleada, realmente no quería nada con ella, ni siquiera sexo… no llamaba mi atención. Solamente me divertían, y a la vez casi me molestaban sus reacciones de niña tímida, pues yo sabía muy bien que la chica no era precisamente una santa. Por alguna razón se comportaba así conmigo, quería aparentar lo que no era, y lo hacía muy bien, eso me divertía y molestaba a la vez. Aunque yo tenga fama de ser un Giovanni seductor, realmente no voy por la calle conquistando a cada mujer que me encuentre… no… tengo gustos más selectivos. Y siempre quiero jugármelas por el premio grande. Si… por una linda señorita… o no señorita… de alta sociedad. Si, tal vez si juegue un poco con los sentimientos y dignidad de algunas mujeres, pero una vez hace 4 años yo amé entregando toda mi alma, y no me pagaron de la mejor manera. Perdí una amistad y un amor por eso, y tendrá que pasar algún tiempo para que yo vuelva abrir mi corazón a alguien.

Cuando terminé de vestirme bajé a desayunar. Me senté solo en la gran mesa mientras veía como Nene servía mi desayuno.

-¿Durmió bien, joven Sasori? – Me preguntó ya la un poco mayor mujer.

-Si Nene, gracias. ¿Y tú también dormiste bien? – Le pregunté amablemente mientras yo mismo me servía jugo natural de naranja en mi vaso.

-Muy bien, señor jovencito… - Me contestó con una sonrisa mientras se marchaba con la bandeja en dirección a la cocina, yo también reí por la forma en que me llamó, al recordar que me llamaba así por algo que cuando niño había pasado. Ella recordaba ese hecho gracioso llamándome así. Nene era otra de las personas importantes en mi vida. Se podría decir que ella y Hiruko fueron los que me criaron a mí. Mi padre siempre estuvo ocupado con la compañía, mi madre era una oficial de alto rango en la policía y mi abuela, que era la tercera persona que vivía con nosotros, era una experta en venenos, una toxicóloga que trabajaba en el hospital. Así que mi niñez la pasé siempre con Nene y Hiruko.

Después de haber desayunado, fui por mi portafolio a mi taller, y luego a mi garaje por mi auto para dirigirme hacia la compañía. Como yo vivía un poco apartado de la ciudad, mi compañía queda desde mi mansión a unos 40 minutos de distancia, pero yo siempre puedo llegar en unos 20 o 30 minutos. Salí de mi casa sin mayores problemas y me dirigí a la carretera principal hacia el centro de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Me desperté totalmente apurada, era ya muy tarde. Mi entrada es a las 8:00 de la mañana, son las 7:35. La Directora Tsunade me va a matar, o peor, me va a dar más horas extras en la Sala de Urgencias por la noche. Entre apresurada al baño, me lavé los dientes rápidamente. Me metí a la regadera y me bañe con agua fría para terminar de despertarme. Salí rápida mojando todo el piso con el agua que me corría por las piernas. Me fui a mi guardarropa, y busqué un pantalón de tela negro, y una camisa blanca ajustada. Me vestí rápidamente, pasé a mi cómoda a peinarme. Mi cabello rosa lacio me caía hasta la espalda, me puse una bincha blanca, dejando fuera mi flequillo que caía a ambos lados de mi frente, me pase el cepillo, un poco de laca y no hice más nada a mi cabello. Tampoco me maquillé demasiado, sólo delinee mis ojos en los párpados inferiores y superiores. No era por presumir, pero si había algo que me gustaba de mí, era la piel lisa de mi rostro. Tomé mi bata médica, mi maletín y mi cartera y salí corriendo. Llamé a la habitación donde Hinata dormía aún y abrí la puerta.<p>

-Ya me voy Hinata… voy tardísimo – Le llamé desde la puerta.

-Mmmm… cuídate Sakura – Me contestó aun dormida y revolviéndose en su cama. Tal vez haría una o dos horas que había llegado del hospital. Ella trabajaba en turno nocturno.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y baje los tres escalones que separaban el pasillo a las habitaciones del resto de la casa y corrí rápidamente hacia la puerta de la casa. Salí y cerré con llave. Me metí al ascensor y presione el botón hacia la planta baja; por suerte nadie más subió y llegué inmediatamente al primer piso. Saludé al portero y salí del edificio como un alma que lleva el diablo. Necesitaba un taxi, debía tomar un taxi. Me dirigí enseguida hacia el semáforo a esperar por una luz roja y un taxi que estuviera vacío y dispuesto a llevarme al Hospital de Konoha.

* * *

><p>Iba manejando tranquilo, se escuchaba con volumen bajo por las bocinas de mi carro la Estación de Verano de Vivaldi. Sí, me gustaba la música clásica. Aunque pude pasar de largo, decidí tomar otra vía y pasear más por la ciudad, así que doblé el carro en la esquina y salí a la avenida 6 del edificio residencial Rayos del Sol. No sé por qué razón miré hacia la acera, pero en la acera la vi. Vi la aparición más preciosa que jamás mis ojos hayan visto. Una hermosa diosa griega con piel de mármol… una hermosura más preciosa que las vírgenes de las pinturas de Da Vinci, Rafael o Miguel Ángel. Un precioso ángel que parecía que bailaba con cada paso que daba, su cabello ondeaba por su espalda y se mecían con sus caderas como caen los pétalos al viento de las flores de sakuras en primavera… Cabello rosa… que mujer tan divina... Por un momento me perdí al mirarla, por un momento no existió más nada que ella… Fui consciente de que la Estación de Otoño de Vivaldi había empezado a sonar y la acompañaba en su andar. La seguí con mi mirada… hasta que sentí como el movimiento brusco del carro me sacaba de mis pensamientos.<p>

Volví a la realidad, estaba frente a un semáforo, y había chocado el auto que estaba frente a mí.

-Diablos… - Maldije en voz baja cerrando mis ojos y apoyando mi frente en el timón del auto, volví a mirar hacia la acera, pero sólo alcancé a ver cuando se escondía una cabellera rosa al subirse a un taxi. Mi atención volvió a centrarse en el señor que golpeaba la ventana de mi auto, yo bajé la ventana eléctrica.

-¿¡QUE RAYOS ANDA USTED VIENDO! ¿¡QUÉ NO VIO QUE AL FRENTE SUYO HABÍA UN CARRO! ¿¡EN QUE CONDENADO MUNDO ESTÁ! ¿¡QUIÉN CARAJO TE DIO LA LICENCIA! … IMBÉCIL… ¿ESTÁS OYENDO LO QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO? – Me gritó el señor enojado, en otra ocasión, me habría bajado del auto y lo hubiera golpeado, pero yo todavía estaba fuera de mi mismo por la aparición que mis ojos acababan de ver. Mientras el señor aún seguía gritándome hasta de que yo iba a morir, busqué entre mis papeles dos tarjetas. Las dos tarjetas tenían el nombre de mi compañía, una decía: Kisame Hoshigaki y la otra: Itachi Uchiha, ambas decían: abogado, y un número de teléfono cada una. Se las ofrecí al señor, él las tomó sin dejar de gritarme cosas.

-Léalas… - Le pedí en un tono alto y casi agresivo. El me miró unos segundos, pero después me obedeció y leyó las tarjetas. Levantó la vista hacia mí sin decir una palabra.

-Son mis abogados – Dije metiendo el cambio de primera en el carro al escuchar los cláxones de otros autos, la luz había cambiado desde hacía varios segundos a verde – Arregle las cosas con ellos – Saqué el pie del _**closh*******_ mientras aceleraba y dejaba al señor con las tarjetas en la mano.

* * *

><p>Entré corriendo por la entrada principal, y me dirigí hacia los vestidores de los médicos que laboraban en el hospital. Dejé mi bolso allí y mi maletín médico en mi casillero; me puse mi bata de laboratorio. Regresé a la recepción y saludé a la recepcionista, era una señora regordeta que usaba unos lentes grandes, tenía cabello negro, pero un mechón blanco le corría hacia atrás en forma de flequillo, tenía rostro agradable.<p>

-Buenos días, señora María – Le dije con una sonrisa mientras marcaba la hora a la que había llegado.

-Hola Sakura… ¿Tarde como de costumbre? – Me preguntó ella con una sonrisa amable en los labios.

-Si… tarde como siempre –

- Te darán más horas extras en turno nocturno si no te esfuerzas en llegar temprano, mi niña – Me aconsejó ella en tono afable.

-Lo sé… lo sé – Le contesté y salí corriendo hacia el departamento de cirugía.

* * *

><p>Entré a la Sala de Juntas sin saludar, estaban allí Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzo. Me senté en mi silla y por un momento escondí mi rostro entre mis manos.<p>

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Escuché una voz que me llamaba al lado.

-¿Mmm? – Reaccioné de repente, vi que era Deidara que me llamaba

-¿Qué si te encuentras bien… huumm? – Volvió a preguntar, ya un poco más metido en su característico malhumor.

- Lo estoy… ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – Le contesté también en tono amargado apoyando mi codo en la mesa y mi rostro en la palma de mi mano cerrando los ojos.

-Humm… Parece que cogiste demasiado estos 4 días que no te apareciste por aquí… te ves medio pálido… - Me dijo golpeándome en el hombro y sentándose en su silla. Deidara era jefe de producción, además también diseñaba. Velaba porque cada modelo de títeres y juguetes producidos tuviera gran calidad, y hacía su trabajo muy bien. También él se encarga de la rama de la compañía que vendía fuegos artificiales. Le tengo extrema confianza, lo conocí en el orfanato.

-Idiota… ya hubiera yo querido… - Le contesté sin inmutarme demasiado, siquiera abrí mis ojos.

-¿El señor marionetista trajo los modelos victorianos que prometió? – Me preguntó Hidan desde donde estaba sentado, a 4 sillas lejos de mí.

-Por favor… no soy tan vago como ustedes… -

-Claro… por eso es que no faltaste 4 días – Me dijo al instante Deidara con ironía, casi interrumpiéndome, mientras yo sacaba los diseños y los deslizaba por la mesa a quienes lo tomaran. Deidara y Hidan tomaron los diseños, Kakuzo seguía mirando sus propios papeles.

-Preciosos… - Oí susurrar a Hidan. Yo sonreí sin que nadie lo notara. Debía admitirlo, diseñar muñecas y construir marionetas era algo que me sostenía para soportar mi soledad interior. La soledad que mis compañeros no notaban.

-Tienes arte, Sasori… Más te valía traer algo bueno si faltaste 4 días, hum – Me dijo Deidara en su particular tono de fastidio. Para las personas que no lo conocen, su actitud es molesta, pero yo sé la grandiosa persona que es él.

-¿Entonces están aprobados? – Pregunté

-Si están aprobados o no, no importa, total eres nuestro presidente y si te da la gana de pasarlos los pasas y ya – Me respondió Kakuzo poniéndose de pie.

-Oh… es que me gustan los gobiernos democráticos y parlamentarios – Le dije en son de broma, Deidara rió aún mirando los diseños.

-No importa, quería discutir… ¿Cuándo empezaremos a incursionar en el mundo de los hoteles? Necesitamos generar dinero – Me dijo el hombre de los ojos verdes, el manejaba finanzas y era muy codicioso, a pesar de eso sé que jamás me robaría ningún centavo.

-Bueno… eso es un salto grande que podemos dar, pero en este momento no está Zetsu para discutir cual es el mejor lugar en el que podemos construir un hotel mejor que un cinco estrellas, pero sé que el ya está realizando estudios de impacto ambiental y esas cosas para construir un hermoso resort en una de las pocas costas que tiene este país del fuego – Le respondí con autosuficiencia.

-¿Crees que podemos invertir en hoteles con la actual crisis mundial que hay? … Oe, Kakuzo ¿Cómo van las finanzas? – Preguntó Hidan sin mucho interés el siempre se mostraba así, el trabajaba al lado de Kakuzo.

-Por favor Hidan… ¿eres un maldito economista y no sabes cómo va nuestra economía? Actualmente somos la empresa con mayor auge, imbécil – Le contestó mirándolo, frecuentemente se trataban así.

En ese momento entró Shikamaru y Neji, sonando la puerta, sus compañías eran asociadas a la nuestra; detrás de ellos venía Temari, mi secretaria, diciéndoles que no podían entrar.

-Wall Street quebró… - Informó Shikamaru con todo el tono crítico del mundo.

-¿Qué? – Atinó a decir Kakuzo inmediatamente, estoy seguro de que sintió que lo bañaban con un balde de agua fría con todo y hielo. Yo me puse de pie al instante

-Lo que oyeron… Wall Street quebró… y junto con Wall Street la mayoría de las acciones de la Compañía Nara y Hyuga lo han hecho. Y también muchas de las tuyas, Sasori – Dijo el nuevamente, yo me quedé de piedra. ¿El mayor centro de economía mundial había quebrado?

-Te lo dije Kakuza… - Expresó su razón Hidan sin mayor interés, él sabía que la economía mundial estaba muy crítica.

-¿Cómo rayos…? – Fue lo único que dijo Deidara. Yo aún no había dicho nada, mil y un pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento.

-¿Cuántas acciones teníamos allí, Kakuzo? – Pregunté por fin

-Varias… - Fue lo único que me respondió

-¿¡Cuántas! – Volví a preguntar más enérgico y con la preocupación en el rostro.

-¡Varias te estoy diciendo! ¡Maldición! ¡No recuerdo… no tengo los papeles aquí! – Me contestó con frustración, me volví a echar en mi silla, me revolví el cabello.

-Perfecto… perfecto… lo que faltaba… ¡maldita sea! – Grité yo también con frustración golpeando la mesa, y levantándome de nuevo de la silla.

-Ustedes aún están de pie… pero nosotros estamos bien casi en la calle ¡Se lo dije a mi tío, demonios! – Grito Neji seguro a punto de una embolia cerebral. El que se enojaba con tanta rapidez…

En ese momento entró también Kisame e Itachi, ellos arrojaron papeles en la mesa.

-Tendremos que demandar al seguro… no quiere pagar por el auto que chocaste esta mañana – Me dijo Kisame.

-Y tienes dos demandas por pensión alimenticia, Sasori – Manifestó después Itachi. Todos en el salón se me quedaron mirando, se hizo un incómodo minuto de silencio.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté yo mirándolos raro y rompiendo el silencio desagradable que se había formado – si de algo yo estoy seguro es de que no tengo hijos tirados por ahí por la calle… yo no soy Deidara – el me quiso matar con la mirada - en este momento tenemos otras cosas más importantes que atender… luego me prestaré para todas las pruebas de ADN que quieran… ¡Y que se joda la maldita aseguradora! ¡AHORA TODO MUNDO A SENTARSE, DEBEMOS DISCUTIR NUESTRA SITUACIÓN, REVISAR TODAS NUESTRAS FINANZAS, VER COMO ARREGLAMOS EL PROBLEMA SIN VERNOS MAYORMENTE AFECTADOS Y VER QUE HAREMOS POR LOS HYUGAS Y NARA! – Mandé en tono rígido, todos ellos me obedecieron y se sentaron, nosotros podíamos ser muy buenos amigos todos, pero siempre tomábamos en serio nuestro trabajo. Yo me senté después de que cada uno estuvo sentado en su silla.

* * *

><p>Hacía rato que ya había llegado, la directora de cirugías, Shizune, me había relegado a la Sala de Urgencias, quitándome casos médicos importantes. No tuve derecho a protestar ni a molestarme, pues mi impuntualidad era aún más molesta.<p>

Estaba haciendo una sutura en el pie de una niña, se había cortado con un vidrio, cuando vi a Ino acercarse a mí. Ella era enfermera, la conozco desde el Primer Ciclo. Ella me saludó.

-Sakura… - Se acercó a mí, pasándome una gaza que con señas yo le había solicitado.

-Hola… Ino

-La directora Shizune te quiere ver… ahora que terminas aquí dirígete a su oficina, ¿Si? – Me comunicó ella.

-Sí, gracias Ino – Le dije cuando ya ella se había girado y había empezado a caminar.

-Listo… ya está… - Le dije a la niña con una sonrisa, luego me dirigí a su madre, que estaba allí con ella – Ahora que llega a su casa, le lava la herida con mucho cuidado y le cambia las gazas ¿Si? – Ella me asintió con la cabeza, tomando a su hija en brazos, me dio las gracias mientras caminaba. Me dirigí hacia la oficina de Shizune, abrí la puerta y entré.

-¿Me solicitó? – Pregunté respetuosa.

-Si… esto… tienes una amputación programada para dentro de una hora – Me dijo ofreciéndome el fólder, yo lo tomé y revisé.

-¿Se congeló la pierna intencionalmente? – Pregunté un poco asombrada.

-Sí, BIIP, Desorden de Integridad Física… - Me aclaró ella – Jamás había oído hablar de eso.

-Las personas que lo padecen piensan que algunos de sus miembros están de más, o algo por el estilo- Le expliqué.

-Eso… bueno, se congeló la pierna intencionalmente, esperamos 10 días a ver si sanaba, pero su pierna está podrida, sólo queda amputarla… y está feliz por ello… que loco – Dijo ella ordenando sus papeles.

-En realidad es un trastorno del lóbulo parietal… no es psicológico, es fisiológico – Le volví a explicar.

-¿Sí? Bueno… ve a prepararte – Me pidió ella sin prestarme mayor atención poniéndose a arreglar unos papeles en su escritorio, ella no me dirigió la mirada otra vez; yo salí, despidiéndome con una voz baja, a hacer lo que ella me había solicitado.

* * *

><p><strong>*Realmente no sé como se escriba, pero ustedes me entienden ¿no? El closh, ese pedal del auto que uno siempre pisa antes de meter o sacar un cambio. <strong>

_Bien! Terminamos esta tercera tarea! Aunque no lo crean... ¡Re-subido! Tuve unos errores muy evidentes que luego de haber publicado la historia los noté, creo que corregí por lo menos la mayoría. _

_Bueno, pero ahora no crean que va a llegar Sasori y Sakura y se conocerán en el café de la esquina ¡No! Vamos a darle un poquito de vueltas al asunto y hacerlos esperar un poquito.(Yami06-Chan se esconde detrás de una pared)._

_Como me da miedo el tal vez no tener la inspiración necesaria para poder terminar esta historia, tendrán que esperar un poquito más por los capítulos, encima el colegio me tiene muy enredada. Pero yo subo uno que otro por ahí en cualquier momento! _

_Dejen Reviews aunque sea con un "hola" o un "quiero matarte" o "te odio" quizás "te amo" o algo por el estilo XD . Los reviews siempre animan más a seguir ^_^_

_Nos leemos en la próxima._

_Yami06 ;D _


	4. Cambios y Rutina

_Buenas! Se presenta Yami06 con su retrasado y, para rematar, extraño capítulo._

_Primero que nada y antes que todo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi humilde y sencilla historia, y también a todos los que la han agregado en sus favoritos... Gracias Gracias! De verdad gracias! Eso siempre anima a seguir!_

_Segundo, quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, siento que he tardado una eternidad en publicar, pero el colegio siempre me asfixia._

_Tercero, quiero pedir clemencia (Clemencia por favor... ¡CLEMENCIA CLEMENCIA!) con este capítulo, pues tiene una escena de lime, y a mi no se me da escribir esas cosas... no sé escribirlas... no puedo hacerlo... quedan mal mal... pero aun así lo hice :'S. Y yo quería quitarlo, y mi Hikari19 no me dejó u.u. Es mi primer lime, y aunque sea solo lime, esto es vergonzoso. ¡Aun quiero quitarlo! Pero bueno..._

_Bueno, ahora si... espero que les guste!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo Cuarto:<em>**

**_Cambios y Rutina_**

* * *

><p>Llego a mi casa un poco mareado, eran como las 21 horas, no había tomado tanto como para embriagarme completamente hasta decir incoherencias, pero si lo suficiente como para marearme un poco y sacarme de mis completos cinco sentidos, Hiruko estaba esperándome en el mueble que estaba en la sala para recibir visitas.<p>

-Escuché las noticias sobre la Wall Street – Me dijo serio mientras yo avanzaba dificultosamente hasta dónde estaba el.

-Si... - dije sentándome a su lado

-¿Cómo está la compañía? – Preguntó el mirándome.

-mmm… sobrevivió a la Gran Depresión de 1939, sobrevivirá a esta, pero los Nara y Hyuga no quedaron demasiado bien que digamos, pero ya estamos tomando cartas en el asunto – Le contesté, no estaba muy borracho, podía hablar perfectamente sin arrastrar las palabras, o eso creía yo.

-¿Entonces no es razón para que venga medio tomado? –

-No… sólo quise tomar un trago… sabes Hiruko… hoy me llegaron dos demandas por pensión alimenticia, pero estoy seguro que no son hijos míos – Le comenté

-Confiemos en que no, pero déjeme sugerirle que debería ser menos mujeriego…

-Ah… ¿mujeriego yo? … no… oye… hablando de mujeres… hoy choqué un auto porque vi la mujer más preciosa que jamás en mi vida yo haya visto – Le dije con una sonrisa, estando en todos mis cinco sentidos jamás le hubiera comentado esto, pero los efectos del alcohol estaban activos en mí todavía. Sabía que sobrio no contaría nada de esto, pero aun así, lo estaba contando. Que tontería...

-¿Tenía minifalda? – Me preguntó jocoso, yo me reí.

-No… - Le contesté aún riendo – Tenía pantalón de tela… creo que era médico, llevaba una bata blanca en el brazo… pero era tan preciosa, por un momento creí ver una ilusión.

-¿Le habló? –

-Mmmm… no pude desgraciadamente, pero aún si la viera otra vez, creo que es tan hermosa que es imposible para mí – Le dije parándome del sillón y caminando.

-Lo dice usted… ¿Para dónde va? – Me preguntó igual poniéndose de pie y siguiéndome tras de mí.

-A mi taller… - Le contesté balanceándome un poco.

-Le ayudo – El me sostuvo del brazo y me ayudó a caminar

-No es necesario – Le contradije, pero él no me dijo nada y siguió ayudándome. El sabía que cada vez que yo estaba en una situación estresante, siempre me encerraría en mi taller de marionetas.

* * *

><p>Entré al apartamento, los pies me pesaban horriblemente. Hoy decidí tomar las escaleras hasta el octavo piso, no saludé a Hinata que se quedó mirando mi demacrado rostro, seguí hasta mi habitación, me quité la ropa y me metí al baño, me lavé los dientes, y luego fui a la regadera y me bañe con agua fría que me erizó la piel, lavé mi cabello. Salí del baño y me puse un pijama, el cual se mojó completamente por mi cabello, y me dio más frío. Me tiré en mi cama mirando hacia el techo, con mi mente como nunca jamás pensé en tenerla… totalmente en blanco. Sentí cuando mi colchón se hundía un poco al sentir el liviano peso de la grácil Hinata.<p>

-¿Qué te sucede, Sakura? – Me preguntó ella con tono preocupado. Yo hice una mueca de frustración con mis labios y fruncí el ceño. Me giré a mirar hacia la pared para evitar verla.

-Nada… - Le contesté de mala gana.

-A ti no te pasa nada y yo soy la octava maravilla del mundo – Me dijo con sarcasmo cortante denotando molestia por no querer contarle lo que me sucedía. Se sentó al otro lado de la cama y me atrajo por mis hombros hacia su pecho. – Cuéntame lo que te pasa Sakura, quiero ayudarte, las penas son más llevaderas si se comparten… por favor, soy tu mejor amiga. – Una lágrima se deslizó por mis ojos, hasta su pecho, mojando su camisa rosa pastel… ella tenía que ir a trabajar, pero estaba conmigo en sus brazos preocupada por lo que podría pasarme. Me decidí a contarle lo que me oprimía en ese momento el pecho.

-Hoy… perdí… a mi primer… paciente… en una cirugía – Le contesté sacando a rastras las palabras de mi boca. Ella no me dijo nada, sólo me acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarme y esperando que yo continuara. – Fue en una cirugía de emergencia… sólo tenía que remover 3 coágulos de sangre… pero lo perdí… - Escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Pasó un minuto de silencio antes de que ella hablara.

-Ya… Sakura… sé que es demasiado impactante perder a un paciente, más la primera vez… es triste, piensas que la culpa es tuya, que pudiste salvarlo y no lo hiciste, pero… Sakura, los doctores no somos dioses que deciden quienes viven o mueren, solo podemos hacer lo humanamente posible para ayudar a un paciente a recuperarse. No es el primer paciente que un médico pierde, ni será el último; y, Sakura… no será el único paciente que perderás… una vida que inicia también termina… - Me dijo ella tratando de consolarme, pero eso no era lo único que me afligía. Decidí contarle mi otro problema.

-Y… también… - Inicié yo costosamente – Sabes que sólo estoy en período de prueba… y hoy la directora Tsunade me dijo que tal vez no apruebe, pues… soy demasiado irresponsable… muy impuntual dice… que de nada sirve que yo sea buena médico si no estoy en el hospital… para tratar pacientes… - Sentí como ella respiró profundamente.

-Sakura… no te me eches como perro abandonado por esto… eso no significa que estés despedida, es más, considera que tienes una segunda oportunidad al ella darte un advertencia… Procura de mañana en adelante tratar de llegar temprano… te ayudaré, te llamaré temprano para que te arregles, Sakura… - Me dijo ella con voz animada – Ay, Sakura… todo genio tiene una mañana ¿no? – Me dijo empujándome suavemente para levantarse, yo me reí por lo que dijo – Ya me voy, procura dormir bien ¿Si? – Yo solamente le asentí con la cabeza, ella me dio una sonrisa y se marchó. Luego de que ella se fuera a trabajar, yo me levanté a cenar, había mejorado un poco mi ánimo, pero eso no quitaba el gran sentimiento de culpa que yo sentía respecto al paciente que había perdido antes, cené algo precalentado y luego me fui a dormir.

* * *

><p>Hacía rato que estaba en mi taller, estaba ajustando una de mis marionetas. Ya mi mareo se había pasado, pero no así la sensación de fracaso y soledad que había disfrazado un poco ante Hiruko. Era increíble como al quedarme solo sentía más que algo me aplastara, era terrible… no quiero estar solo.<p>

Termino de ajustar mi marioneta, y me echo en la silla que estaba frente a mi escritorio, me recuesto contra el escritorio, apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos, y doy un suspiro hondo… La vida se me ha puesto un poco difícil. Me pregunto si el destino existirá, me pregunto si será cierto que ya mi vida está escrita y que no importa lo que haga, nada cambiará esa vida escrita ya en piedra. No me gusta pensar así, es demasiado pesimismo, es como tenerme lástima a mi mismo… que hombre tan mediocre soy… no quiero seguir así ya, quiero levantarme de esto. Suspiro profundo otra vez… ya basta de estos pensamientos estúpidos y depresivos, tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar, debo de ayudar a los Nara y a los Hyuga, ya que son empresas hermanas nuestras. Me recuesto al respaldar de la silla y miro al techo que como cielo raso tenía madera, un abanico de 4 aspas giraba lento… Mirando al techo, una figura grácil y cabellera rosada se me viene a la mente… imágenes de la hermosa mujer de esta mañana se disparan en mi cabeza como los flashes de cámaras fotográficas… que ridículo soy… ahora viviré el amor de Dante y Beatriz… En verdad soy un mediocre.

En estos pensamientos estoy cuando escucho que alguien llama a la puerta, al parecer tenía rato de estar tocando, pues los golpes eran más repetitivos y fuertes. Pero en este momento no tengo ninguna intención de responder.

-Amo Sasori… voy a entrar – La voz no me dio tiempo de procesar quien era su propietario, cuando este ya aparecía sin esperar respuesta de mi – Amo Sasori… disculpe el haber entrado así.

-No te preocupes… - Le respondí vacío, frío, indiferente, siquiera la voltee a mirar - ¿Qué pasa, Guren?-

No recibí ninguna respuesta, pero sentí unos pasos venir por detrás de mí.

-Amo Sasori… - Me sobresalté un poco al sentir sus manos acariciar mis hombros y mi pecho, sentí sus manos subir y bajar, dándome un masaje que me relajaba lentamente – Sasori…

Salí de mi sobresalto y la tomé del brazo, halándola y obligándola a ponerse frente a mí, la miré con ojos desconcertados. Ella me observó, pude ver los ojos carmesís de Guren un poco oscurecidos. Ella me empujo hacia el respaldar de la silla, besándome en los labios… un beso que yo sentí frío… yo casi no le respondí… Aun la tenía sostenida por un brazo, Guren empezó a bajar de mis labios a mis mejillas, mi cuello, y con su mano libre acariciaba todo mi abdomen y mi pecho, sacando mi camisa y metiendo su mano debajo; ella sin dejar de besarme empezó a desabotonar mi camisa y a besar los rincones de piel que descubría.

-Sasori… es precioso… Amo Sasori… - Yo no tuve intenciones de detener la exploración que ella realizaba en mi cuerpo, y me dejé llevar por lo poco que sus besos y caricias provocaban en mí.

Siguió besando mi cuerpo, arrodillada entre mis piernas, empezó a acariciarme por encima de mi pantalón, intenté ahogar un gemido, pero no pude, ella sonrío al escucharlo, y pude oírla decir mi nombre con voz llena de lujuria… echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando mis ojos, dejé que ella continuara con lo que hacía; desabrochó mi pantalón y metió su mano dentro, acariciando mi miembro erecto ya por todo su manoseo, yo suspiraba y gemía… pero… de repente empecé a sentir una sensación de asco por esa mujer… algo me dijo que esto no estaba bien.

-De…detente – Le pedí forzosamente. Pero ella me ignoró y siguió con su trabajo… - Detente… detente… ¡Que te detengas he dicho!- Dije recuperando mi autocontrol, tomándola de los brazos y poniéndome de pie junto con ella.

-Pero… amo usted… necesita…

- ¡Que salgas de aquí! – la interrumpí, llevándola de una forma un poco brusca hacia la puerta del taller.

-Pero… yo quiero – balbuceaba ella, resistiéndose al arrastre hacia la salida

- ¡Yo no sé que tú quieras, pero sí sé que yo quiero que tú salgas de mi taller! – Le dije ya en la puerta.

-Amo… acaso usted es… - Preguntó ella insinuadoramente, yo sabía lo que quería decir… maldita zorra… me adueñé de sus labios de una manera un poco salvaje, en un beso largo, profundo y demandador, un beso que ella me correspondió gustosa. Me sentí un poco asqueado, yo sabía que estaba cayendo en su juego, pero no podía evitar sentir mi orgullo de hombre herido. La tomé por las caderas mientras la seguía besando y sostuve una de sus piernas, que ella había enlazado en mi cintura. Levanté su falda y empujé mi cadera hacia ella bruscamente, arrancándole un gemido de su garganta, excitada seguramente por la sensación que le provocaba la fricción de nuestras intimidades, me abrazó fuertemente pegándome más a ella si eso era posible, escuchaba como ella pronunciaba mi nombre entre gemidos y besos. Me sentí asqueado de ella por ser una mujer tan fácil y buscadora… me sentí asqueado de de mi mismo por estar dando gusto a sus deseos y porque a pesar de sentir asco por ella había logrado excitarme más de lo que esperé… Fue esa sensación de asquerosidad que me permitió recuperar el control sobre mí mismo.

-Yo… sabía que… – suspiró costosamente cuando por un momento dejamos de besarnos para tomar un poco de aire, la besé nuevamente para evitar oír lo que ella iba a decir, abrí mis ojos y seguí besándola con mis ojos abiertos. Bajé en besos hasta su cuello, sacándole un vulgar gemido al sentir como yo la mordía y besaba. No pude evitar sentir asco, con un movimiento brusco la separé de mí y la empujé completamente fuera de mi taller. Ella me miró con una mezcla de asombro, ofensa, confusión y enojo. Yo la observé limpiándome los labios con el dorso de mi mano, aun sintiéndome asqueado.

-No… no soy gay, simplemente tengo gustos demasiado buenos… - Dije mirándola con desprecio de arriba hacia abajo para luego traquear la puerta en su cara. Puse seguro y me dejé caer en el piso. Por un momento me pregunté si de verdad yo estaba bien… sentí asco de ella…

Deseché de inmediato cualquier pensamiento extraño que se me vino a la cabeza. Miré hacia abajo, hacia mi entrepierna… me levanté y salí de mi taller a mi habitación, cuando salí ya no había nadie… subí las escaleras presuroso, tenía que darme un baño con agua muy fría.

* * *

><p>-Sakura… Sakura – Sentí que alguien me sacudía mientras decía mi nombre. –Sakura… despierta Sakura.<p>

-Mmmm… ya… ya voy… - Contesté sin pensarlo, en realidad estaba aun medio dormida. Me levanté un poco y vi un cuerpo borroso en mi cama, me restregué los ojos para ver mejor, vi que era Hinata.

- Sakura, despierta, llegarás tarde – Me dijo, miré mi reloj, las 6 de la mañana, me quité costosamente las sábanas de encima y puse mi pie en el suelo.

-Gracias, Hinata… - Le dije con voz aun un poco ronca por ser recién despertada.

-Lo haré de ahora en adelante – Me dijo con una sonrisa, levantándose y saliendo de mi habitación al ver que yo iba a quitarme mi pijama. Inicié mi rutina para ir a trabajar.

Pude salir del apartamento en punto de las 7 horas, volví a agradecer mentalmente a Hinata, caminé hasta el semáforo, en el semáforo era el lugar donde siempre tomaba el taxi para ir al hospital a trabajar. Y por primera vez desde que entré a trabajar, iba a llegar temprano gracias a Hinata.

Cuando llegué, saludé primeramente a la señora María, que se sorprendió mucho al verme llegar temprano por primera vez.

-¿Sakura, mi niña, acaso durmió acá en el hospital? – Me preguntó bromista mientras caminaba frente a ella.

-Jaja… no… simplemente los milagros ocurren, María – Le contesté igual en son bromista con una sonrisa. Me dirigí a los vestidores de los médicos y dejé mis cosas en mi casillero. Luego salí caminando tranquilamente hacia la oficina de la doctora Shizune.

Salí de la oficina de la directora a realizar mis labores diarias, cuando llegué, Shizune se sorprendió al verme y me saludó con una sonrisa.

-Es un milagro… Sakura… pero es así como tienes que hacer para poder quedarte en este hospital – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, directora Shizune, de hoy en adelante ni una sola tardanza más, se lo aseguro directora Shizune – Le contesté igual con una sonrisa que me llegaba a los ojos.

-Eso espero, Sakura. Pero no creas que porque llegaste hoy temprano te salvaras de pagar las horas extras que te manda Tsunade en la Sala de Urgencias –

-¡¿Qué? … no, por favor… ya no más de esas horas de Sala de Urgencias en la noche… - Le rogué con total desánimo por lo que ella me acababa de decir. Ella se rió amablemente al ver mi mohín tan infantil.

-No te quejes y ve a hacer tu trabajo – Me dijo mientras me sacaba a empujones de su oficina y yo me negaba a salir. Vi la puerta de la oficina de Shizune casi en mi rostro.

-Rayos… - Murmuré mientras caminaba por el pasillo quejándome de mi pésima suerte al tener que pagar mis horas por impuntualidad en la sala de urgencias por la noche. Iba lamentándome, sin saber que esa madrugada llegaría algo por esa Sala de Urgencias que tal vez cambiaría mi vida radicalmente, no inmediatamente, pero si radicalmente...

* * *

><p><em>Medio terminado! a mi parecer!<em>

_Bueno, solo decir que espero les haya gustado. Si les ha gustado o no, díganmelo en un review... dejar un review no cuesta demasiado ^-^_

_Espero sus opiniones o críticas para mejorar!_

_Nos leemos en la próxima!_

**_Yami06..._**


	5. Nota de autora

Pequeña nota pidiendo disculpas:

Creo que esto está en contra de las reglas de FF, pero igual publicaré esta nota pidiendo disculpas a tods los que han leído esta historia por la larguísima pausa que ha tenido. Lamento mucho no haber podido seguir publicando. No es que tuviera la historia olvidada, simplemente en un momento se me acabó la inspiración y tuve que detenerme. Ya sé que no es excusa por haber dejado de publicar los capítulos. Publicaré un capítulo más y otra vez la historia sufrirá otra pausa, tal vez hasta deje de ser publicada, pero es solo un "tal vez". Dentro de poco publicaré el capítulo, solo emito la nota para advertirles de que si no quieren leer por la gran pausa que habrá en la historia o porque cabe la posibilidad de que deje de ser publicada, no lo hagan. Tal vez alguns no estén conformes con esto, o quizás no le tomen mayor importancia. Pero igual, publicaré el capítulo y ustedes son libres de leerlo si lo desean; sino, no lo publicara. Por si a caso, pondré la historia como terminada. En el momento que tenga por lo menos tres capítulos más y otro en progreso pondré la historia como "en progreso" y así no tardar demasiado y podré publicar uno por semana o algo así.

Y ya como leyeron, viene el capítulo.

^_^ No me maldigan por favor :D

Se despide:

Yammi06 T_T ... Miedo -


	6. Heraldos Negros

**Y**o, Yami06 de Uchiha, con cédula de identidad personal 9-***-****, mujer (chiquilla en realidad)de nacionalidad panameña, casada con Itachi Uchiha, varón de idolatrado como a un dios, de las Tierras del Fuego, declaro por este medio que los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-sama, y que solo los utilizo para divertirme y sin fines de lucro...

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Lemmon! y lenguaje un poco subido de tono! Detesto esto T_T <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Quinto:<strong>_

_**HERALDOS NEGROS**_

_**Autora: Yami06**_

* * *

><p>Bajé con paso apresurado las escaleras vestido con pantalón de tela negro e igual una camisa de tela manga larga, llevaba un portafolio en las manos; me dirigía a enfrentar el demasiado estresante trabajo en la fábrica. Más con todos los problemas que se han presentado, las cosas están empeorando demasiado rápido.<p>

_Hay golpes en la vida, tan fuertes… ¡Yo no sé! _

_Golpes como el odio de Dios… _

_**¿Será Dios? ¿Culpo a Dios? Siquiera… ¿Existe Dios? **_

Me dirijo hacia la puerta de mi casa, salgo y voy hacia mi garaje. En la puerta del garaje me encuentro a Guren con unas maletas a ambos lados de ella. Observé que no solo su iris estaba color rojo encendido. Sus ojos estaban hinchados al parecer del llanto. Lo que sucedió antes en la madrugada a ella tal vez le afectó más que a mí. La observé por un instante, ella me miró y enseguida bajó su mirar hacia el suelo. Seguí observándola en silencio.

-No tienes que irte si no quieres… podemos olvidar todo lo que NO pasó anoche – Le dije sin moverme de donde estaba, pero aun con tono poco cortante.

-No… me voy… no soporto la vergüenza… - Un taxi paró frente a ella, ella abrió la puerta del pasajero y subió las maletas, cerró la puerta y tomó la manigueta de la puerta del copiloto, se quedó observándome por un momento – Tampoco… soporto el deseo de estar con usted… si sigo aquí algo me dice que lo volvería a hacer hasta que usted cediera… lo mejor es irme y ahorrarme el dolor de un segundo… tercero… cuarto… y muchos rechazos por parte de usted – Me dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiéndome poco con sus palabras, yo le miré indiferente. Abrió la puerta y subió al taxi, observé cómo se ponían en marcha.

…_El querer sin ser querido…_

_El amar sin ser amado… _

Yo igual me puse en marcha, _Rex Tremendae_ del Requiem de Mozart se escuchaba por las bocinas a un volumen más o menos alto. Intenté concentrarme en escuchar las voces de los cantantes de la misa y no pensar en nada, pero solo con el hecho de intentar no pensar en nada me recordaba que tenía algunos graves problemas que solucionar. Suspiré profundo cerrando mis ojos por un momento. Maldito pesimismo que es casi todo en mí, lo odio… me odio.

…_Hay que ser insensible cual mármol_

_ El pesimista arruina su vida y su nombre… _

Sacudí mi cabeza, y me enfoqué nuevamente en la relajante composición de Mozart, escuchaba claramente las palabras articuladas por las voces que cantaban en latín el Rex. Por un momento me perdí en esas voces.

_¡Rex tremendae majestatis  
>qui salvandos salvas gratis,<br>…salva me… fons pietatis!_

Llegué a un cruce de la carretera, miré hacia la izquierda y recordé… si, recordé la hermosa aparición entre pétalos de flores de cerezos que iba caminando por la acera. Sonreí. Decidí tomar otra vez esa dichosa vía, ese venturoso paseo. Quizás la viera de nuevo, quizás cruzara alguna palabra con ella. Quizás…

Demasiado divina… irradia luz inocente, no puede ser para mí… si quiera le he dicho una sola palabra.

Conduje por la calle y pasé frente al edificio residencial de la calle, seguro allí vivía la preciosa doncella. Miré con interés y detenimiento, pero no la pude ver. Pasé mirando por la acera y hasta detenerme en el semáforo con cuidado de no volver a chocar algún auto, Kisame se enojaría si lo hiciera. Miré con insistencia, pero no… no estaba… no la vi…

Podría ser que sí fuera una divina aparición, como podría ser que tal vez en realidad no viviera por esta calle y solo estuviera de paso. Increíble el sentimiento de vacío y decepción que me invadió en seguida al pensar que quizás no podría volver a verla nunca más... una estrella fugaz…

El semáforo cambió a luz verde y enseguida aceleré con cierta frustración. Soy un estúpido, me estoy comportando como un niño; estoy siendo demasiado infantil creyendo en fantasías imposibles, debo de poner los pies sobre la tierra y volver a la realidad. Aunque a veces prefiera escaparme a un mundo de ilusiones para ignorar mis problemas, ellos seguirán estando ahí, y la mejor forma de arreglar un problema es hacerle frente y buscarle una solución, y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer.

Antes de entrar a mi oficina saludé a Temari que estaba atendiendo el teléfono, ella me saludó igual con una mano y una sonrisa casi invisible reflejada solo en su mirada. Temari era una mujer de carácter fuerte.

Al entrar a mi oficina, pude observar la pila de papeles que se levantaba en mi escritorio. Suspiré con resignación y me dirigí hacia mi silla.

El día transcurrió con la misma rutina de siempre. Firmando y revisando papeles todas las aburridas horas, atendiendo visitas de gentes aprovechadas e hipócritas, realizando una que otra junta, dando una que otra conferencia. La misma maldita monotonía que iba a terminar por matarme.

Ya era de noche, casi todo mundo había salido. Había sido un día comúnmente largo y al final siempre terminaba demasiado estresado y con nuevas cosas que pensar… de verdad esto iba a hacer que se me reventara una vena de la cabeza. Entré a mi oficina con despreocupación. No me sorprendió encontrar a Deidara dentro de ella sentado frente a mi escritorio con los pies encima del mismo. En él eso era algo clásico. Él bajó los pies del escritorio al instante que yo me sentaba en mi silla. Me observó con ojo crítico.

-Sabes… siempre he pensado que no te sientes bien contigo mismo, que buscas algo más – Yo me sorprendí un poco por lo que dijo, levanté mi vista de los papeles hacia el inmediatamente – solo bromeo…h'm - Me dijo al instante con una sarcástica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Maldito, estás loco – Le dije sin inmutarme, él sonrió más fuerte. En ese momento entraron Kisame e Itachi, igual acompañados por Kakuzu y Hidan. Sus rostros eran la personificación de la inquietud. Rostros preocupantes… problemas.

-Las cosas se nos complican, Sasori – Hablo Kisame en su particular tono medio lanzado y aun dejando colar la preocupación en su voz. Suspiré profundo dejando caer el folder que tenía en la mano, hizo un ruido seco al tocar el escritorio.

-Ahora… ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunté con mi característica mirada fría. Ninguno de los cuatro recién llegados me contestó, incluso pasaron minutos y nadie me contestaba, ellos se miraban entre si tal vez pensando como iniciar, por donde hacerlo, si hacerlo... Deidara observó que yo estaba comenzando a impacientarme, la tensión final del día provocaba estragos en mi humor y Deidara lo sabía; él se levantó rápido de la silla y se volteó a mirar a los 4 que hacía poco habían llegado.

-Contesten… Terminen de fastidiar rápido, ya que más podría pasar – Apuró Deidara, Itachi lo miró inexpresivo para luego mirarme a mí.

-No sabemos quiénes… nos han acusado de fraude fiscal, de lavado de dinero… incluso de ayudar en narcotráfico – Habló el elegante hombre por fin. Por un momento me pareció una broma lo que Itachi acababa de decir.

-Qué diablos… - Oí murmurar a Deidara. Aun yo no había podido procesar bien todo. ¿Lavado de dinero? Que locuras…

-Y han conseguido las suficientes pruebas como para realizar allanamiento en la fábrica, y es obvio que aquí en la oficina también realizaran – Habló entonces Kisame. ¿Pruebas para allanar? ¿De dónde diablos las han sacado?

-Y eso no es todo… aquí hay algo raro porque… - Hidan fue interrumpido por Kakuzu, el casi le asesina con la mirada.

-Muchas de nuestras cuentas dan inexplicablemente a cero, y no es por la caída de la Wall Street, estas cuentas estaban a salvo de ese quiebre. – Terminó de hablar Kakuzu. Me dejé caer en la silla pesadamente. ¿Cuentas cero? ¿Cómo rayos pasó eso? ¿En qué momento llegamos a esta maldita situación? ¿Quién diablos está haciendo todo esto? Mi mirada se perdió en el vacío de la estupefacción, mi vista se desenfocó y sentí la necesidad de cerrar mis ojos.

-Pero en realidad parece que toda la alianza Akatsuki está presentando cuentas en cero, ya que los presidentes Konan y Nagato nos informaron de ello… así que quien quiera que sea el que esté detrás de todo esto no es sólo una persona, es una organización igual enemiga de toda la Alianza Akatsuki - Informó Hidan, al momento las miradas recayeron sobre él para volver inmediatamente a mí. Yo no miraba a nadie ni a nada, sólo el vacío. ¿Qué organización podría ser tan poderosa que es capaz de afectar la alianza que tiene casi todo el control de oriente en todos los campos? El hecho de que a todos los miembros de la alianza nos de cuentas ceros no soluciona ni tranquiliza nada, solo significan más problemas, problemas más grandes.

-Y entonces… ¿Qué hacemos…? H'm–Preguntó Deidara de algo que no tenía una respuesta concreta e inmediata

-¿Qué qué hacemos? – Pregunté levantándome de la silla – Pues… - suspiré hondo, miré el reloj de mi oficina. 9:47 P.M.

-Podríamos discutirlo mañana por favor… estoy demasiado cansado y estresado – Pidió Hidan en tono fastidiado. Miré a los hombres allí presente, en sus rostros se reflejaba el mismísimo cansancio manifestado. Era obvio que esto a ellos les había traído de cabeza antes que a mí. Me apoyé sobre mi escritorio con la yema de los dedos.

-Bien… pero adelantando… lo primero que tenemos que hacer es quitarnos las acusaciones de fraude fiscal de encima, vayan pensando como haremos eso, ya que desgraciadamente tenemos pruebas en contra de nosotros … probemos que son falsas– Les dije primero mirando el escritorio y luego a un punto frente a mí que tampoco eran ellos, simplemente era el vacío – Pueden irse ya – les dije tirándome en mi silla, ellos empezaron a salir casi en fila, quedándose Deidara sentado en la silla frente a mi escritorio. Itachi se paró en el marco de la puerta. Y me llamó, yo levanté mi vista hacia él.

-Descansa tu igual Sasori… viene una tormenta – Me dijo.

-¿Sospechas aunque sea vagamente de quién puede ser? – Le pregunté.

-Sospecho y casi estoy seguro de quién podría ser – Me contestó, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de Deidara meciéndose en la silla impulsándose con los pies en mi escritorio, y el mío al escribir en los papeles y al cambiarlos. Desde hacía una media hora nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra. De cualquier forma, si hubiese algún ruido yo estaría completamente ajeno a él. En este momento lo único que ocupa mi mente son esos problemas de supuestos fraudes fiscales y repentinas cuentas en cero. De repente todo empieza a ir mal. Supongo que habrá momentos en la vida en que las cosas vayan mal. Supongo que atravesamos una racha de mala suerte. Supongo que lo que inicia acaba. Supongo que aún es muy precipitado para pensar en acabar. Si hay una piedra en mi camino, solo debo de quitarla y seguir adelante. No permitiré que ningunos malditos desgraciados locos destruyan el patrimonio de mi familia. Debo de encontrar rápidamente la solución a toda esta fastidiosa situación.

…_Son pocos; pero son… abren zanjas oscuras_

_En el rostro más fiero… _

-Oye Sasori… estás llenando el formulario mal, además manchas la hoja con tinta… h'm – Me sacó Deidara de mis cavilaciones mientras miraba la hoja que estaba bajo mi mano. Yo observé la hoja igual y me di cuenta que era cierto lo que decía.

-Maldición… - Murmuré poniéndome de pie, tomando bruscamente la hoja, arrugándola y arrojándola al piso. Pasé las manos por mi cabello una vez… y otra vez… y otra vez, hasta que Deidara me habló.

-Sasori debes calmarte primero…

-¿Y cómo mierda quieres que me calme? ¡Al carajo con la maldita calma! ¡Estoy hasta la cabeza de esta desgracia de vida! – Grité interrumpiéndole sin pensar en lo que decía y tirando algunos papeles del escritorio.

-¡Al diablo Sasori! ¡Deja de hablar estupideces! ¿Te estás dando cuenta de las boberías que estás diciendo? ¿Te rendirás así de fácil? – Me gritó el levantándose de una de la silla, empujándola en el momento.

-¿Así de fácil? Deidara… ¿Me dices a mí "así de fácil"? – Le respondí en voz baja mirándola – Si ya estoy harto de esto es porque llevo demasiado tiempo luchando contra cada maldito golpe que da la vida y la desgraciada parece que no se cansa – Me agaché a recoger los papeles que antes había tirado, escuché a Deidara suspirar profundamente.

-Sasori… te conozco de hace tiempo… yo más que nadie sé la miserable vida que llevaste cuando eras más joven… ya que yo también la viví, Sasori. Este problema financiero que tú enfrentas también lo enfrento yo, la mayoría de los problemas que tuviste en la infancia yo también los tuve… y vi en primera fila todo el sufrimiento que te causaron tus tíos… pero no por eso ando por ahí gritando y quejándome de la vida, sintiendo compasión por mí mismo y con ganas de suicidarme… - Me sermoneó él con voz sosegada ayudándome a recoger los papeles.

-Nunca dije que me quería suicidar…

-Pero si tienes compasión por ti mismo… no creas que no me he dado cuenta de la soledad que sientes y lo miserable que crees tú existencia – Él se puso de pie y colocó los papeles en el escritorio.

-Lo peor es que tienes razón… - Gemí para mí mismo con una mueca en la cara que simulaba una sonrisa. Parece que él también me escuchó y sonrió igualmente bajo. Me levanté y coloqué los papeles en el escritorio. Miré el reloj que estaba en mi escritorio, 22:48, ya era tarde para estar en esta oficina – sala de tortura.

-Me voy… debo intentar dormir un poco si no quiero enloquecer – Le dije mientras tomaba mi chaleco, mi maletín y me dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Ok… yo igual h`m – Me contestó caminando tras de mí.

Al salir Deidara me invitó a tomar unos tragos, pero yo me negué argumentando que estaba cansado. El entonces se dirigió hacia su auto despidiéndose, no sin antes formar un berrinche. Era increíble como pasaba de ser un hombre maduro a una persona sumamente caprichosa. Lo vi marcharse y acelerar más al llegar a la carretera. Luego de pensarlo un poco apoyado en la puerta abierta de mi auto, decidí mejor ir por algunos tragos y tal vez me encontrara con alguna mujer para pasar el resto de la noche. Necesito quitarme toda esta maldita tensión que está por ocasionarme una embolia cerebral. Subí al auto me dirigí al bar que por lo general siempre frecuentaba.

* * *

><p>Estaba de pie frente algo que podría ser un escritorio… mejor llamémosle mesa. Los vasos de tequila y la misma botella que lo contenía se habían derramado por el constante movimiento de la mesa. La mujer estaba recostada a la mesa con la blusa abierta y sin sostén, haciendo que sus senos se mecieran bruscamente por las fuertes estocadas que yo le propinaba, yo también tenía solamente la camisa a medio poner. Sus piernas estaban sobre mis hombros. Ella gritaba como una loca pidiéndome que entrara en ella más profundo y más fuerte, yo la complacía no por ella, sino por mí. Gemía diciéndome lo bien que se sentía… que no me detuviera. Yo tampoco podía evitar que de vez en cuando un gemido se me escapara. Por fin siento que termina y casi en seguida yo le sigo. Ella que mantenía su espalda arqueada por el placer que yo le proporcionaba, cayó tendida sobre la mesa con el cabello desordenado, respiraba con dificultad y trataba de recuperarse. Salgo de su interior provocando que ella se estremeciera, igual me sucedió a mí. Yo también hiperventilo e intento recuperarme, caigo pesadamente al sillón que estaba cerca de mí. Me quito el preservativo y sin más lo arrojo al piso, tal vez más tarde lo recogería. Coloco mi chaleco sobre mi masculinidad cubriéndome, aun respiro con una poca dificultad.<p>

-Sa… Sasori… fue… demasiado… increíble – Oigo decirme la mujer aun con respiración agitada. Ahora caigo en cuenta: ella sabe mi nombre, y yo no sé el suyo. Si me lo dijo no lo recuerdo… y no me interesa tampoco, cuento con la posibilidad de no volver a encontrármela. La mujer se baja de la mesa solo con su blusa y nada que cubriera su intimidad. Se me acerca, se acomoda sobre mis piernas quitando mi chaleco y me besa con pasión, rozando nuestras intimidades, yo le correspondo igual recorriendo toda su cavidad con mi lengua y con mis manos empujo su cadera hacia la mía; solo espero que no se ponga demasiado melosa y luego no se me quite de encima.

-¿Qué quieres… que te dé más… otra vez? – Le pregunto entre besos.

-mmm… si… más… y otra… y otra… quiero tocar el cielo desde las puertas del infierno… tú me haces sentir eso, Sasori… - Me contestó dejándome de besar. Ups, ya se ha puesto medio poética y trillada, demasiado para mi gusto de aventura de una sola noche.

-mmm… sí, claro, lo siento mamacita… pero yo debo de irme ya… - Le dije apartándola por los hombros y poniéndome de pie. Ella me mira con ojos incrédulos, yo le doy la espalada y empiezo a vestirme.

-Pero… - Me contradice ella.

-Pero nada… y ni pienses de volvernos a ver… no quiero ningún tipo de compromiso, ni siquiera por sexo – Le dije volteándome a verla con una sonrisa burlesca y mirada arrogante y burlona igual. Ella me miró con algo de desprecio y yo acentué mi sonrisa irónica. Terminé de abrocharme el pantalón y caminé hacia la puerta de mi área exclusiva.

-Adiós nena – Me despido con ironía en la voz y sin mirarla.

-Jódete, cabrón – Me contestó con notas de severa molestia en su voz, yo me reí y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Me pregunto que habrá pasado por la cabeza de esa mujer al momento que decidió tener sexo conmigo. Debió de creerse algo osada y tal vez pensó que podría conseguir algo más. Pues yo la considero estúpida por creer que un hombre que jamás ha visto en toda su desgraciada vida y la lleva a la cama, _en este caso la mesa_, quiera algo más que no sea sexo. O tal vez si supo que yo solo quería sexo y ella quería dinero, pero igual tampoco le pagué, tal vez eso fue lo que la molestó más. Sé que no trabaja aquí en este lugar, y si no trabajas vienes de cliente; por lo tanto haz de tener dinero, pues este lugar no es cualquier bar de mala muerte ni de perro flaco con malas pulgas… no… es un lugar realmente exclusivo. Entonces no comprendo la mentalidad de algunas mujeres. Tal vez demasiada frivolidad, o tal vez igual es una calenturienta _más _de clase alta.

Bajé al bar, y por casualidad de la vida me encuentro a Deidara sentado en la barra. En realidad no fue casualidad de la vida, seguro él había supuesto que yo no me había ido a mi casa y que me encontraba aquí. El me ve llegar y solo se me queda observando hasta que yo me siento junto a él en la barra y pido algo para tomar.

-Veo que estás durmiendo bien – Me dice él con una sonrisa, aun mirando su trago.

-Si… yo también lo veo – Le contesto con una sonrisa igual – Lo siento… después de pensarlo creí bueno tomar algo y quitarme el estrés que tengo encima.

-Yo también lo consideré necesario… no bueno… necesario. H'm - Ambos casi reímos.

Después de un rato de estar tomando sentados en la barra, veo a la mujer que antes había estado conmigo, se me acercaba dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí. Se sienta en la barra a mi lado y pide un trago sin dirigirme la mirada. Le traen lo que pidió, no sé qué pidió, pero ella se lo toma de una sin verse mayormente afectada por el alcohol que habría de quemar la garganta.

-Eres un verdadero maldito perro… lo sabes ¿no? – Me preguntó aun con tintes de rabia en la voz. Deidara se volteó a mirarnos.

-Si… lo sé – Le contesto sin verme ofendido por su comentario o pregunta.

-Claro… pero igual… la noche fue maravillosa, lástima que no quieras que nos volvamos a ver.

-Exacto, no quiero – Le contesté con una sonrisa un poco despectiva.

-Pero no importa muñeca… si mi amigo Sasori no quiere… yo si estoy dispuesto siempre y las veces que quieras – Dijo Deidara observándola, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Ella lo miró con algo de desprecio.

-Bueno… me voy – Dijo ella levantándose, yo la seguí con la mirada y ella realmente se dirigió hacia la salida. Deidara se dirigió hacia mí haciendo que yo volteara a mirarlo.

-A veces se te pegan unas raras – Me dijo más serio. Yo no le contesté nada y apuré mi trago.

* * *

><p>La carretera está oscura y da unas cuantas vueltas en las que mi auto desafía la gravedad y aunque yo sienta que esté a punto de voltearse, el continúa como si nada con sus llantas pegadas a la carretera. No… a ver… recuerdo… no es la carretera la que da tantas vueltas, es mi cabeza la que me da vueltas. Suspiro hondo, aprieto fuertemente el volante de mi auto mientras observo el reloj que está en el tablero, 3:00 de la madrugada… vaya… es algo tarde. Pero fue que me quedé tomando unas cuantas copas en el bar con Deidara para olvidar un poco los problemas. Pero, como dice esa canción: con el tequila las nubes se van, pero el sol no regresa.<p>

Intento concentrarme otra vez en la carretera giratoria, estoy borracho, lo sé. Pero conservo un poco de cordura para pensar y asegurarme a mí mismo que estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para no conducir y no tener demasiado control sobre mí. Ah…diablos… Estoy hecho un maldito lío. Pero creo que ahora estoy menos borracho, antes lo estaba lo suficiente como para ver que ni siquiera podía conducir en línea recta, pero ahora veo que la carretera me sigue la corriente y para donde yo dirijo el carro, ella también se dirige… Rayos… ¿Qué locuras estoy pensando? Ahora me doy cuenta que estoy demasiado borracho…

Siento que algo está vibrando… deja de vibrar… imaginación mía ocasionada por el alto grado de alcohol que hay en mi cuerpo, seguro.

Pasan unos segundos… y vuelvo a sentir que algo está vibrando. Ahora recuerdo que mi celular está en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Con esfuerzo lo saco, no sin perder por un momento el control del auto, lo recupero. Aun el celular vibra, contesto:

-Diga… - Articulo con cierta dificultad.

-¿¡JOVEN SASORI! ¡JOVEN SASORI! – Reconozco a Nene que me grita desesperada del otro lado del celular.

-¿Qué… sucede, Nene? – Le pregunto intentando sonar normal, aunque la desesperación de la mujer me preocupó un poco.

-JOVEN SASORI… SASORI… ¡HIRUKO! … HIRUKO… ¡A HIRUKO DE LE HA DADO UN INFARTO! – Me gritó ahogando la voz en lágrimas. Me parecieron horas de silencio las que pasaron mientras yo asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque no fuera más que un segundo lo que pasó. Sentí que en ese momento el mundo dejó de girar, mis mareos se fueron y toda mi maldita borrachera también.

-¿¡Qué dices, Nene! – Pregunté aunque yo había escuchado muy bien.

-Lo llevaron… al hospital… de Konoha… en ambulancia… ¡Iba muy mal! Iba… - Otra vez la voz de la mujer fue ahogada en llantos. Sentí mi cabeza girar nuevamente y con mayor intensidad que antes, vi desesperante manchas de colores pasar frente a mí ocasionándome un terrible dolor en mis ojos…

_¿Más golpes?... _

… _Alguna fe adorable que el Destino blasfema… _

De repente, escenas de mi niñez pasaron frente a mí a velocidad increíble… Los cadáveres de mis padres tirados en la carretera cubiertos en sangre, convertidos en inanimadas marionetas… mi abuela convertida en marioneta colgada de una soga por el cuello en mi habitación… mis tíos lastimándome y arrebatándome todos los derechos sobre el patrimonio de mi familia… mi inclusión en el orfanato mientras veía a mis tíos marcharse riéndose con soberbia y triunfantes por haberse librado de mí… mi terrible y abrumadora soledad en ese inhumano lugar… la vida imposible que me hicieron los empleados de ese orfanato mandados por mi tío… la pelea legal que Hiruko hizo conmigo por recuperar mi herencia… yo mismo casi convertido en marioneta luego de dos secuestro y dos intentos de asesinatos, y uno que otro intento de venganza por parte de los hermanos de mi padre por haberles dejado casi en la calle… mi vida vacía carente de sentimientos… quiebres de bolsas… acusaciones de fraudes fiscales… acusaciones de narcotráfico… cuentas en cero… y ahora, Hiruko… ¿Hasta cuándo será?. Todas esas escenas pasaron frente a mí iniciando una vorágine en mi cabeza que quería volverme loco. Grito desesperado agarrando mi cabeza y jalando mis cabellos, cierro los ojos fuertemente. Escucho de repente el sonido de un fuerte claxon que parecía ser el de un camión... abro mis ojos y veo la luz blanca y fuerte que me ciega… _Luz blanca… ¿será mi fin? ¿Por fin ya no más vida miserable? ¿Escaparé de todos mis problemas? … _No, no es eso…

De repente siento como el auto es golpeado y empieza a dar vueltas golpeándose bruscamente en el suelo. Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo es machacado por el mismo auto. Dolores punzantes y aplastantes siento por todo mi cuerpo. Dolor tan insoportable… dolor tan doloroso como la vida misma… de repente siento una quietud abrumadora… y todo a mí alrededor comienza a borrarse y a tornarse tan completamente oscuro…

…_Serán tal vez los potros de bárbaros Atilas;_

_O los heraldos negros que nos manda la Muerte…_

* * *

><p><em>Se que esto no concluye nada, pero lo dejo más bien como abre boca, jaja. ¿Murió nuestro personaje principal y tal vez empieze a existir como entidad espiritual atada a ciertas cosas en el mundo humano, tal vez a humanos importantes en su vida y deslumbrantes como divinas apariciones? No creo que por allí vaya la cosa xD... Solo se me acaba de ocurrir y lo escribí y ya, jajaja. <em>

_Bueno, en realidad, ya después de este capítulo habrá una larga pausa o tal vez ya no se siga publicando. En la nota de autora publicada anterior a este capítulo expliqué las cosas más o menos, así que no lo haré acá ^_^_

_Que tengamos un gran año 2012!_

_Yami06: ._. ! Luego de ver las hordas que vienen en contra de ella a asesinarla ToT !_

_Ahora si..._

_Se despide..._

_Yami06 ;* _


	7. Lucha y Desesperación

Holas a los pocos que me leen T_T ¿Cómo están?

Bueno, acá les dejo otro retazo de esta humilde historia...

Recuerden que Naruto es de Kishimoto-san, pero el argumento de corazón de marioneta es mío

Quiero aclarar del anterior capítulo que Heraldos Negros es un hermoso poema de Cesar Vallejo del cual me encantan sus composiciones, y que a lo largo del capítulo se presentan muchas líneas de dicho poema.

_"El querer sin ser querido, el amar sin ser amado" _Es pequeño fragmento de una décima tradicional de mi país. Igual el fragmento de: "_Hay que ser insensible cual mármol,__El pesimista arruina su vida y su nombre"… _es también otra décima tradicional de mi país llamada No podré dejar de amarte.

Y el Rex Tremendae todos sabemos que es del Requiem de Mozart, verdad?

Listo!

Ahora si!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO SEXTO:<strong>

**LUCHA Y DESESPERACIÓN**

* * *

><p>Ya pronto terminaría mi turno, podría ir a descansar tranquila a mi casa. Gracias a Dios esta madrugada la sala de urgencias estuvo muy calmada, no hubo nada horrible que ver, ni pacientes graves que atender. Hoy no realicé ninguna cirugía delicada ni inmediata, solo una que otra sutura. Gracias a Dios nada de suma y gran importancia ni asunto de gravedad atendí hoy y ayer, porque aun está grabado en mi mente cada momento que intenté revivir a aquel hombre, su cadáver puesto en el quirófano, con el monitor que medía su ritmo cardíaco realizando un sonido de un agudo "pi" prolongado. Cierro mis ojos y lo veo. Fue negligencia mía, lo sé, aunque digan que no yo sé que si lo fue. Un coágulo de sangre en el cerebro que causa convulsiones, y dos más repartidos por la vena aorta no causan necesariamente un paro cardíaco, y la reanimación en un paro cardíaco debería ser relativamente fácil o no tan difícil. Entonces ¿Por qué murió? Si parecía tan sencillo salvarle. No es que me crea Dios decidiendo quien vive y quien muere, pero yo creo que a este señor lo pude haber salvado y algún error cometí o algo me pasó y no pude hacerlo.<p>

-Doctora Haruno, presentarse inmediatamente a la sala de urgencias… Doctora Haruno, presentarse inmediatamente a la sala de urgencias – Escuché decir por el altoparlante la voz robótica de la mujer que desde hacía ya tiempo había empezado a ser molesta para mí. Cada vez que me pedía presentarme de manera inmediata, lo que me esperaba en esa entrada era una escena verdaderamente horrible… ¿Y que esperaría yo siendo una médico? Obvio no sería un campo de flores con un arcoíris saliendo detrás de una montaña, no. Sería el encontrarme con personas que se debaten en una fiera lucha con la muerte.

Si… no me había equivocado, era eso lo que estaba frente a mí. Una verdadera horrible batalla contra la mismísima cruel Parca.

* * *

><p>La doctora Sakura Haruno estaba de pie frente a la camilla y casi encima del cuerpo del paciente. Las cosas no estaban para nada bien. Esta persona tenía muchos cortes profundos, y uno de los huesos de su pierna, la fíbula, se había roto y había desgarrado el músculo y la piel hasta hacerse visible en el exterior, una costilla incrustada en el pulmón le evitaba respirar, y de seguro tendría varias fracturas más. La doctora Haruno lo había hecho pasar inmediatamente hacia el quirófano, donde ella misma atendió esa costilla rota y ese hueso expuesto. La mujer se había prometido internamente salvar la vida de ese hombre, o renunciaría a ser médico, no podría soportar perder dos pacientes seguidos. Y todo iba bien, hasta el momento… hasta el momento.<p>

Ella terminó su labor, y respiró aliviada al ver que todo estaba bien, que ningún monitor lanzaba chillidos exasperantes o que no había ninguna persona convulsionando en la mesa de operaciones y con un infarto. Sonrió para sí mientras se quitaba el gorrito que cubría sus rosados cabellos.

-Está bien – Susurró y ya se estaba girando a la salida, pero se detuvo al escuchar a uno de los monitores pitar rápidamente.

-¡Lo estamos perdiendo! – Gritó un enfermero de cuerpo obeso. Ella se giró rápidamente a observar el monitor, el hombre estaba sufriendo una arritmia. Sus ojos quisieron inundarse en lágrimas. La joven genio volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos hasta quedar al lado del cuerpo del joven en la mesa de operaciones.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... – Sollozaba mientras exploraba minuciosamente y lo más rápido que podía el cuerpo del hombre. Y lo vio. Vio un horrible moretón sobre su hígado, el joven tenía un sangrado interno. Y seguro provenía de su hígado. Para Sakura fue desesperante tanto el encontrarlo, como antes el no hacerlo.

-¡Es el hígado! ¡Es un traumatismo hepático penetrante! – Gritó la doctora con intranquilidad - ¡Debemos operar!

-¡Primero debemos hacer una ecografía! ¡No es seguro que sea un trauma penetrante! – Le argumentó el enfermero obeso.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Morirá desangrado!

-¡No hay nada que le haya cortado el hígado, doctora Sakura! – El enfermero regordete intentaba razonar. Ella lo miró suplicante, pero entonces un atisbo de entendimiento se hizo visible en sus ojos

-¡Fue la misma costilla que perforó su pulmón! – Gritaba ella sin poder controlar su mala emoción - ¡Pasamos su hígado por alto!

-¡NO PODEMOS OPERAR!… ¡SU RESPIRACIÓN Y RITMO CARDIACO NO SON NORMALES! – La angustia se respiraba y palpaba en todo el quirófano.

-¡Pues estabilízalo, Chouji! – El enfermero miró los orbes esmeraldas de la cirujana. Estaban inundados por sus lágrimas, tal vez resbalaran pronto por sus mejillas. No supo qué hacer, ni que decir. Así que procedió a hacer lo que la doctora le pidió. Inyectó directamente en la vena del pelirrojo un medicamento para detener la arritmia y estabilizar su respiración. La doctora Haruno se ataba otra vez el gorro para sostener sus cabellos y evitar que interfirieran en la cirugía. Pronto la arritmia desapareció.

Haruno procedió a operar tan rápido como su precisión le permitía. Debía detener inmediatamente la hemorragia de su hígado, solamente si era eso lo que estaba matando al hombre de cabellos rojos. Se sintió en su interior aliviada al descubrir que si era un traumatismo penetrante, pero aun el hombre se estaba desangrando. Procedió entonces a detener la hemorragia. Otra vez respiro tranquila cuando contuvo por fin la hemorragia, ella terminó de realizar el tratamiento al trauma penetrante hepático y empezó a suturar.

-5 pintas de sangre tipo… - Sakura levantó la cabeza hacia una enfermera, ella entendió y buscó el expediente.

-Akasuna No Sasori, Tipo de sangre AB – Expuso la enfermera. En seguida, otra enfermera que estaba allí salió a buscar la cantidad de sangre que había requerido la doctora Haruno. Ella cerró los ojos respirando profundamente en señal de cansancio, pero ella aun no se relajaba, después de todo, casi pierde a este paciente por no examinar más detenidamente.

-Ya está bien, doctora Sakura, lo ha salvado – Le dijo Chouji para tranquilizarla.

-Si… - Le contestó ella cancinamente, mientras se quitaba los guantes de látex y liberaba su cabello del gorro. Ella observó al hombre de cabellos rojos aun inconsciente sobre la mesa de operaciones, se veía pálido puesto a la pérdida de sangre que tuvo; todos monitores indicaban que todo estaba bien, ella sonrió con fatiga. Pronto la enfermera trajo las pintas de sangre que Sakura había requerido. Realizaron todos los procedimientos para una transfusión sanguínea, la sangre empezó a circular por las venas de Sasori.

Sakura se dirigió hacia la salida del quirófano.

Pero…

El sonido de los monitores…

La detuvo…

Otra vez…

Giró otra vez.

-¡¿Qué sucede ahora? – Gritó Chouji viendo hacia los monitores. Sakura abrió los ojos cuando vio iluminarse su mente. Otra vez había pasado algo por alto.

-¡Dame el expediente del paciente! – Ordenó a la enfermera mientras se dirigía otra vez hacia la mesa. La enfermera reaccionó inmediatamente y pasó el expediente a Sakura. Ella lo revisó rápidamente.

-¡Es una reacción alérgica al medicamento contra la arritmia! – Gritó la médico abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡Tan tarde la reacción! – Atinó Chouji a la vez que llenaba una jeringa con un contenido casi transparente.

Los monitores empezaron a pitar más rápido. El hombre estaba sufriendo un paro cardíaco. Sakura se estremeció.

-¡Es un paro! – Gritó otra enfermera, habían 3 en el lugar, más el enfermero. Chouji se apresuró a inyectar el medicamento contra la reacción alérgica.

Pero…

Su efecto…

No fue inmediato…

Después de que los monitores pitaran tan rápido como el ritmo cardíaco y respiratorio de Sasori les marcara, estos… se detuvieron.

Sakura se puso fría al mirar hacia los monitores, y comprobar que realmente marcaban cero. Ella reaccionó y frunció el ceño.

-¡Desfibradores! ¡RÁPIDO! – Ordenó ella, orden que las enfermeras cumplieron enseguida.

-Uno… Dos… Tres… – Una descarga eléctrica estremeció el cuerpo de Sasori… Pero nada indicó que este se reanimara.

-¡Otra vez! – Gritó Sakura al borde del llanto – Uno… Dos… Tres… - El cuerpo de Sasori se estremeció, pero…

Nada pasó…

Otra vez…

Uno… Dos… Tres… El cuerpo se estremeció, y…

Nada…

Otra vez… uno… dos… tres….

Pero nada ocurrió.

-¡OTRA VEZ! – Gritó Sakura con las lágrimas rodando su mejilla.

-¡DOCTORA SAKURA, YA BASTA, ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡LO PERDIMOS, SAKURA! – Gritó Chouji sosteniéndola de los brazos.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! – Gritó Sakura llorando echándose encima del cuerpo inerte de Sasori - NO PUEDES MORIR… POR FAVOR… NO MUERAS… NO MUERAS… TE LO PIDO – Gritaba desesperada sacudiendo el cuerpo de Sasori. Chouji la jaló, pidiéndole que se detuviera y que se alejara del cuerpo, pero ella no lo hizo.

-Por favor… no mueras… no mueras… no mueras… - Lloraba Sakura con la cabeza apoyada en al abdomen de Sasori, golpeándolo suavemente con los puños cerrados en su pecho, como si intentara despertarle de una pesadilla.

-Sakura, ya detente por favor – Chouji sintió pena por Sakura. Demasiado dolor y presión para un corazón tan joven – Ya llevará unos cinco minutos muerto, es imposible reanimarlo – Le dijo con suavidad, las enfermeras observaban igual con lágrimas en los ojos la dolorosa escena.

Pero Sakura seguía llorando totalmente desesperada y fuera de sí sobre el cuerpo de Sasori. No podía dejarlo morir… no quería dejarlo morir. Ella observó el rostro de Sasori. Un rostro tan pacífico y que de cierta manera parecía inocente y sufrido a la vez. Tan joven y simpático… una vida así no podía extinguirse. Él tenía que vivir, tenía que seguir viviendo…

Tenía que…

Nada podía calmar el llanto de Sakura sobre Sasori, ella aún seguía golpeando su pecho con una mano, con la otra mano escondía el rostro sobre el abdomen de Sasori.

Ya nadie hizo nada por calmarla, solo dejaron que llorara sobre el cuerpo de aquel joven que yacía muerto sobre la mesa de operaciones.

-Mi error… otro error… lo perdí por un maldito error… Dios… Maldición… me odio… soy tan estúpida… me odio… él… él no tenía que morir – Pensaba ella mientras lloraba sobre el hombre. Sus lágrimas hacían rato ya que mojaban el cuerpo de Sasori.

Ella lloraba por él, por perderlo, por asesinarlo de cierta manera por su error, ella lloraría hasta quedar sin lágrimas y sus ojos se secaran.

Ella lloraría…

Sakura sintió el cuerpo bajo sí moverse. Ella abrió los ojos con esperanza y miedo a la vez. En su rostro se plasmó el asombro y podría decirse que la alegría al escuchar el pitido de los monitores.

Chouji apresurado se acercó a Sasori y revisó su pulso. Abrió los ojos como platos. Con duda aun, buscó un estetoscopio y examinó la respiración y los latidos de Sasori. Su cara en verdad fue la personificación del estupefacto.

-¡Esta vivo! ¡Por Dios! ¡Este hombre está vivo! – Sakura le observó asombrada y dejando de llorar al instante. Las enfermeras estaban con igual asombro, pero reían de cualquier forma.

Pero no pasaron demasiados segundos, cuando el llanto de Sakura se reanudó.

Ella se echó otra vez sobre el cuerpo de Sasori escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos. Lloraba de pura felicidad y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Sabía que no ibas a morir… lo sabía… lo sabía… - Pensaba ella. Pensaba, porque hablar aun no podía.

-Es un verdadero milagro – Dijo Chouji a quien aún el asombro no se desdibujaba de su rostro.

Sakura se irguió.

-Lo es, lo es, por Dios que lo es – Articuló por fin ella sonriendo.

-Ya habíamos terminado la transfusión sanguínea, doctora Haruno– Indicó una de las enfermeras. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Llévenlo a una habitación, esperemos a que despierte. Déjenlo descansar aun en este mundo – Le respondió sonriéndoles. Las enfermeras le obedecieron inmediatamente, ella ya era libre de irse a descansar a su casa, de seguro el sol ya hacía tiempo que asomaba sus rayos al mundo. Pero ella no se fue. No, vigiló cada procedimiento para con el joven. Aun temía que de repente este dejara de respirar. Chouji le pidió que por lo menos desayunara algo. Ella accedió con una sonrisa. Luego de salir de los lavabos, ella se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital, donde compró el desayuno. Desayunó y tomó tres tazas de café. Cuando terminó de desayunar se dirigió hacia los vestidores de los médicos. Se bañó, y se vistió de nueva cuenta. Salió de los vestidores, y tomó dirección hacia la habitación de Akasuna No Sasori.

Ella se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama de Sasori. Él se veía tranquilo. Sakura sonrió.

-¿Aún estas aquí, Sakura? – La llamó una voz detrás de ella. Se volteó a ver, era la directora Tsunade que acababa de llegar.

-Sí, estoy vigilando al paciente – Le respondió ella.

-Deberías ir a descansar. ¿Hace cuántas horas no duermes? Esto afectará tu sistema nervioso, Sakura – Le manifestó la rubia directora con voz exigente, cuestión que no molestó para nada a la cirujana, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a esa voz mandona.

-No se preocupe, estaré bien – Contestó Sakura volteándose a mirar a Sasori y hundiéndose en la silla, después de todo se había tomado antes tres tazas de café. Ella escuchó a Tsunade respirar hondamente y seguir con su camino. Se alzó en la silla y miró hacia el suero del paciente. Todo estaba bien. Pero su cuerpo sin darle aviso de ningún tipo empezó a dormirse, sus párpados pesaban enormemente, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, y se mareó un poco. Tal vez si debería cerrar los ojos un momento, pero solo un momento. Ella debía vigilar bien a su paciente para evitar que algo pase nuevamente.

Recostó su cabeza al borde de la cama de Sasori y cerró sus ojos. Sin intención de hacerlo, se quedó dormida casi instantáneamente, allí, al lado de su paciente.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo hasta a mi me pareció de lo más extraño xD<p>

Bueno, nos leemos despues con otro capítulo!

Chauuu! Gracias por leer!

Yami06 ;)


End file.
